la vida moderna de naruto
by roxasIIIX
Summary: naruto y su familia a tenido unos problemas,su madre los abandono por otro hombre,su papa entro en una depreresion(termina en el primer capitulo) y el peor de todo para naruto ¡LAS CHICAS¡ narutoxharem (imagen de metalero anarkista)
1. Chapter 1

Ningun anime de esta historia me pertenece.

[nota de autor]

[ _pensamiento de los personajes]_

En el pais de fiore en la ciudad de mangolia era hogar de multiples familias de empresas las cuales eran muy conocidas internacionalmente .

Naruto namikaze uzumaki era un adolecente de 17 años era rubio pelo salvaje, tenia ojos azules piel bronceada y 3 marcas en cada mejilla, media 1,75 cm ,era un antiguo estudiante de konoha high school una escuela para las personas con baja situasion economica.

Naruto es el primer alumno de su escuela siempre sacaba las mejores calificasiones de su clase muchos creian que el era un chico feliz pero lo que no saben es que el tiene un gran problema familiar, su madre "kushina uzumaki" los abandono ace 2 años por otro hombre llevandose todo lo de valor con ella dejando una carta con su anillo de boda arriba de la carta ,su padre "minato namikaze" callo en una deprecion cuando vio la carta ,su estado empeoro cuando un año despues cuando el y sus 2 hijos en una salida para que minato intentara salir de la deprecion pero empeoro cuando vieron a kushina caminando con el hombre por el que los abandono minato vio eso y se arodillo y soltaba lagrimas mientras susuraba kushina,para naruto fue muy dificil ver a su padre en ese estado pero sabe lo que mas le dolio fue ver el vientre hinchado de kushina,su hermanito menma intento correr asia su madre pero naruto lo detuvo y lo alejo de hay,en cambio naruto cuando dejo a su padre y hermano en su casa fue a buscar a su "madre" para exigirle que le diga por que los abandono,despues que kushina le explico que nunca estubo enamorada de minato y que ella se caso con el por que estaba preñada de el,naruto tenia una gran cantidad de dolor en el corazon, naruto desde ese dia tenia un gran odio asia su madre.

para muchos Naruto era el mejor de la decada por sus abilidades, muchas escuelas de clase alta querian a naruto pero el las rechazaba por que su escuela quedaba mas cerca de la escuela de su hermanito menma.

Para muchas madres menma era el "niño mas adorable del mundo" .

Menma era un niño de 12 años pelo rubio con mechones rojos tenia un ojo azul y el otro violeta tenia la piel bronceada y dos marcas en cada mejilla media 1,67 cm.

Naruto pasaba todas las tardes despues de terminar la escuela a buscar a menma y jugar soccer con el en el parque cerca de la escuela.

Jajajaj vamos nisan intenta quitarmela-le decia el pequeño el cual estaba de pie con el balon rebotando en sus rodillas para que despues de terminar su oracion no tenia el balon en sus pies-eeh.

Jaja aun te falta mucho para poder superarme pequeñin jeje.-le dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa divertida.

 _¡BIB BIB BIB¡_

Parece que tenemos que irnos a casa-le dice el mayor viendo su reloj-mou no podemoa estar un poco mas por favor-le pidio al mayor con unos ojos de cachorito.

Lo siento hermano pero recuerda que mañana hay clases mañana pero te tengo una sorpresa mi jefe me regalo unas entradas para ryuuzetsu land para el sabado-le dice para que el menor salte por todos lados ya que ryuuzetsu land es el parque acuatico numero 1 en todo el pais y conseguir entradas era muy dificil por lo caro que son solamentes familias con dinero podian ir.

TIMESKIPE

MENMA POV

Por fin es sabado estoy emocionado nisan y yo podemos ir al parque acuatico estoy tan emocionado y tal ves podria cumplir mi mayor meta :consegurle una novia a naru-ni.

FIN MENMA POV

[NA:el parque acuatico es el igual que el de la ova 5 de fairy tail]

Llegamos-dicen sincronisadamente la familia namikaze-gau es gigante ,nisan antes de ir a nadar podemos ir a la pesera siempre me pregunte como seria ver un pez de serca-decia el menor con estrellas en los ojos.

Claro pero no te separes bien-le dice el rubio pero despues de unos segundos podemos ver a un estelar de humo-EEEHHH que demonios, menma ven aqui.

EXIBICION DE PECES.

Increible nisan son muy bonitos-exclamo menma viendo unos peces payasos-¿lo has encontrado?-el menor escucho a un trabajador.

No lo encuentro me temo que tendremos que cancelar la funcion-dijo una encargada suspirando sabiendo que mucha gente se sentirian muy decepcionado.

Ano desculpe se cancelara la funcion con los pezes-le pregunto el rubio rojiso a los 2 encargados-si lo sentimos pero el encargado de alimentarlos falto al trabajo-le explico la mujer al niño.

mi hermano se podria en cargar de eso, el ama a los animale-viendo una oportunidad para que muchas chicas vean a naruto con el cuerpo mojado-mmm esta bien dile a tu hermano que si puede valla al ecenario-viendo una oportunidad para no dejar a las personas decepcionada.

10 MINUTOS DESPUES.

Menma aprovecha mientras puedas pero cuando estemos en casa tendre mi venganza-decia naruto viendo una pecera gigante teniendo una gran cantidad de odio asia el adorable de su hermanito que en este momento estaba viendo el espectaculo desde la primera fila junto a su padre-muy bien señoras y señores llegaron justo a tiempo es hora de alimentar a los pezes nuestro encargado "voluntario" lo hara mientras intenta bailar con la musica-dijo la encargada mientras naruto entro en la pecera con unas venas marcadas en su frente.

[na:la maquina es la misma de que la del ova de fairy tail]

En ese momento una musica hawaiana empeso a sonar mientra menma veia como su hermano bailaba y alimentaba a los peces vio como una gran jaula se abria y de alli salio una orca assesina.

 _O por favor por que me pasa esto a mi-_ se dijo mentalmente viendo con panico como la orca estaba en frente de el mientra lo alimentaba- _que se acabe rapido esto_.

Como ven nuestro encargado lo esta aciendo muy bien-el presentador le dice mientras los espectadores veian como la orca nadaba y naruto intentaba alejarse de el desesperadamente.

Luego de 30 minutos los encargados veian como menma tenia un chichon en la cabeza y minato se reia en silencio de su hijo mientra naruto se iva a nadar.

Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, acepta estos boletos-decia el encargado mientras naruto se iva a nadar mientras menma recogia los boletos-gracias por los boletos-dijo en vos baja naruto con la frente azulada.

Luego de horas de entretencion nadando nuestros hermanos favoritos pasan a unas escuela que esta interesada en los estudios de naruto y menma la academia fairy tail y raimon.

Naruto acepto la escuela fairy tail por sus profesores, cal

Ificasiones.

Ni-san vamos a jugar soccer un momento quiero probar una tecnica nueva-pregunto el menor viendo un campo de soccer-claro no eres el unico que puede usar tecnicas especiales.

Una ves en el campo los hermanos se vieron con ojos serios-¿listo?-pregunto el rubio en la porteria -listo

Menma tomo el balon lansandolo al aire mientra el saltaba girando con sus pies en fuego **-tornado de fuego** -dijo el menor mientra pateaba a la porteria.

Hmp Aun te falta mucho-dijo mientras naruto veia el balon atrapandolo con una mano.

 **Espada de odin** -decia naruto lanzando el balon que formaba una espada dorada con una antigua escritura-lo siento hermanito pero aun no estas a mi nivel-dice el ojiazul viendo como su hermano se ponia nervioso.

No me rendire parare tu tiro AAA **AAA** -gritando mientras que en su espalda salia humo y mostraba a un enorme ser de color azul con una especie de hierro en la espalda con manos gigantesca con un cristal entre los ojos.

¡UN ESPIRITU GUERRERO¡-gruto el rubio al ver al ser gigantesco.

Jejeje me sorprendes yo nisiquiera no podia usar un espiritu guerrero a tu edad se nota que tienes un gran futuro en el futbol jejeje-decia naruto riendo ligeramente.

Jeje te dije que podia detener tu tiro hermano aa-deciel el menor para luego caer al suelo agotado a dormirse.

Desbloquear tu espiritu te consumio mucha energia toma un descanso te lo mereces pero te ayudare a llegar lejos en el futbol aunque me cueste la vida-decia con una gran determinacion.

[na:para aclarar uso las tecnicas de inazuma eleven en españa pero los nombres son las del japones]

 **Un año despues**

Muchas cosas pasaron en los meses que pasaron, minato abia logrado salir de la deprecion ya que empeso a salir con una viuda luego de casi unos nueve meses de noviasgo minato contrajo matrimonio con su novia llamada sayoko kagami. Naruto y Menma empesaron en la academia fairy tail donde se inscribio inmediatamente en el equipo de futboll donde avia mejorado y a igualado a sus compañeros de equipo, y naruto ingreso en el club de musica.

menma y Naruto aun recuerda el momento que conosio a sus hermanastras.

 **Flashback**

Vemos a minato sentado alado de sus hijos mientras enfrente de el estaba sentado sayoko y sus tres hijas,sayoko tenia 36 años su cabello era castaño que llegaba hasta abajo de las orejas con ojos color cafe claro con una estatura de 1,70 y un cuerpo de infarto pechos copa E ,cintura estrecha ,anchas caderas y piernas torneadas.

[Na:fubuki,miu y haruka no son diferentes a su madre solamente su el pelo de miu es azabache el de haruka color crema y hasta las orejas y fubuki era rubio sus edades son de 17 años]

Lamento que esto sea apresurado naruto,menma pero-intento decir minato pero naruto lo corto-oto-san no tenemos problemas en que salgas con alguien si eres feliz nosotros lo seremos _aunque no me gusta la mirada que las tres nos lansan a mi y a menma_ -dijo lo ultimo mentalmente viendo como fubuki y haruka miraban a menma con ternura y miu miraba a con ojos en forma de corazon a naruto.

 _Que adorable/lindo_ -pensaron las hermanas al ver a la familia namikaze.

Que bueno y naruto,menma no tienen algo para su madre?-pregunto minato viendo como naruto y menma se paraban y ivan por un regalo.

Esto es por hacer feliz a nuestro padre y esta es nuestra manera de agradecertelo-decian los hermanos sincronizadamente dandole a sayoko un regalo

Oh que dulce muchas gracias pero no era necesario-dijo sayoko enternecida por el gesto hasta que escucho algo en la caja abriendo la caja sayoko y sus hijas vieron algo muy adorable- _yip yip-_ sacando lo que avia en la caja vieron que era un cachorro de zorro-KYYA QUE ADORABLE-gritaron las feminas.

Luego de explicar a su padre de donde lo sacaron al cachorro,los hemanastros estaban felices y asqueados felices por ver a sus padres denuevo sonriendo y asqueados por lo que escucharon en la noche como _¡OH MAS RAPIDO¡,¡ MAS DURO¡ Y ¡OH ESO SE SIENTE BIEN¡,_ digamos que los hermanastros no pudieron dormir esa noche.

 **Fin del flasback**

En la escuela fairy tail naruto corria esquivando a todos para poder juntarse con menma ya que siempre se juntaban para almorzar pero cuando llego a la cafeteria se llevo una sorpresa.

Y era que menma estaba besando a una chica de cabello castaño hasta las orejas,luego del beso menma caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tenia un sonrojo en las mejillas y la mirada perdida.

Y claro como menma tenia una increible familia naruto no pudo evitar contarlo en la cena donde minato aprobecho para acerle una broma-Jeje pequeño picaron tienes 14 y ya tienes novia bueno no es sorpresa los namikazes siempre emos tenido suerte con las chicas-decia minato para que sayoko le de un golpe en la cabeza-mina-kun no le digas eso a menma-kun es muy pequeño y tambien si se te olvida yo fui la que te propuso matrimonio-dijo la castaña para que minato tubiera un sonrojo por recordar ese vergonsoso momento (para el) sacandole unas carcajadas a sus hijos.

 **Al dia siguiente.**

¡Yip yip YIP¡-kurama arañaba puerta para poder salir-naruto por que no sacas a kurama se nota desesperado-dijo minato viendo al zorro arañando su puerta.

Bueno pero sera rapido tengo cosas que aser-dijoel rubio con bigotes para que el zorro se suba a su hombro y salgan para el parque.

 **HASTA AQUI DIGANME EN LOS REVIEW SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada me pertenese**

Naruto con kurama en su hombro avian salido de casa para que kurama saliera a tomar aire y se calmara pero lo que no conto era que kurama salio corriendo a gran velocidad despues de dar unos pasos-EH kurama vuelve aqui-dijo naruto para perseguirlo ya que si algo le pasa a kurama el recibiria una palisa a manos de miu ya que ella amaba a kurama con todo su ser.

Naruto perseguia a kurama por todos lados como el campo de soccer donde atrapo a kurama pero no conto que le llegara un pelotaso en los testiculo y kurama volvio a escaparse hasta que el entro en el baño de mujeres de las aguas termales donde tubo que entrar siguilosamente-demonios espero que nadien me vea sino-KYA-ese grito lo volvio palido girando la cabeza lentamente vio a su perdicion vio a su amiga de la infancia sakura haruno y su mellisa momoi haruno-conque tu eres el pervertido que nos contaron las encargadas-dijo sakura con una vena en la frente y con aura de muerte asustando al rubio ya que recuerda las palisas que recibia de ella de niño-ehehehe sakura-chan dejame que te explique lo que pasa es qu- _ **¡pum¡**_ -fue cortado abructamente por dos puños de las hermanas harunos que lo mando a volar afuera de las aguas termales.

Valla que fuerza tienen si combinan fuerza las dos-dijo naruto cubriendose la cara con una mano,pero en eso el nota un peso en la cabeza _-yip yip-_ kurama gracias a dios que te encontre no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti _y mi cuerpo_ -dijo y penso estremesiendose al recordar como miu lo golpeo una ves que kurama se clavo una espina,digamos que las palizas de sakura era un mero corte de papel.

Bueno sigamos con tu paseo pero no vallas a escaparte vale-le dijo al zorro que asintio subiendose a su cabeza ,luego de unos minutos volviendo a casa pasando por fuera de un instituto abandonado sintio como kurama se movia inquieto-¿que pasa amigo?-le pregunto naruto viendo como el zorro se metia entre la reja-no otra ves-se dijo a si mismo saltando por la reja casi entrando por la puerta hasta que escucho una vos.

Jeje amigo que facil es esto nos daran mucho por estas mujeres-naruto escucho una vos que no reconosia pero por un hueco de la puerta vio a una persona que reconosia por el noticiero era volt grend un reconosido violador,secuestrador y traficante de personas.

Te lo dije estas valian mucho dinero y nuestro siguiente objetivo es mejor jeje-naruto no nesecitaba escuchar mas si algo que el odiaba era los abusadores de mujeres y violadores.

No puedo entrar asi debo ingresar por una ventana y despues moverme siguilosamente tendre suerte si no hay mucha gente-planeo naruto escalando una ventana.

 _Donde estara kurama_ -penso naruto buscando con la vista al zorro- _no tengo tiempo para esto si no me apresuro esas chicas seran vendidad a dejenerados y separadas de sus familias_ \- naruto penso preocupado.

Naruto veia por todos lados buscando algo con que defenderce si lo llegaban a ver o atrapar pero lo unico que encontro era un palo de madera- _oh por fabo_ r _tendre suerte si solamente estan esos dos-_ penso el rubio viendo como el palo estaba apunto de quebrarse,pero para su suerte los delicuentes salieron del instituto-mejor me apresuro no tengo mucho tiempo-se dijo a si mismo el rubio trotando para no aser demasiado ruido.

Luego de unos 5 minutos naruto encontro otro delincuente hablandole a las chicas con una sonrisa petulante-Hahahaha si cren que la policia las salvaran entonse ustedes si son estupi- **¡PUM¡-** fue cortado abructamente por un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsiente –rapido siganme no hagan preguntas solo siganme-les dijo el rubio seriamente las demas asintieron-aun me parece increible que estos idiotas dejaran la puerta de atras abierta-dijo el rubio sacandole una gota a las feminas por como es que unos delincuentes "profecionales" dejan la puerta de atras abierta.

Tenemos que llevarlas al hospital para saber si tienen algo por el tiempo que estubieron enceradas pueden tener algo y no me quiero ariesgar a eso-les dijo el rubio para que ellas asientan.

Luego de mientras naruto llevaba a esas chicas al hospital descubrio que son las hijas de empresarios importantes que fueron secuestradas ace 3 semanas,luego de ingresarlas al hospital naruto les paso su celular para que llamaran a sus padres y luego terminar cada una su llamada esperaron a sus familia por unos 10 minutos cabe destacara que cuando llegaron casi asen que sus guardaespaldas golpen a naruto por que creian que el las secuestro,cuando las chicas contaron a sus padres que naruto las rescato las madres le agradecieron por eso mientras los padres veian con ojos calculadores,luego de despedirse ya que era tarde y tenia que recivir una palisa por parte de miu por regresar sin kurama.

Ay kami este dia si fue estresante y por si fuera poco todos estaran enojados conmigo-dijo el rubio afuera de la puerta cuando esta apunto de abrir la puerta hasta que miu abrio la puerta fuertemente con kurama en sus brazos-oni-chan por que kurama estaba afuera si tu tenias que cuidarlo-dijo miu con un aura de muerte a su alrededor.

Ejeje mira miu lo que paso fue que-decia naruto contando lo que paso ese dia desde el golpe de las mellisas hasta el rescate de esas chicas,luego de contar lo que paso miu perdono pero le dijo que si pasaba denuevo lo castraria con una cuchara oxidada.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Luego de una noche de merecido descanso,la familia namikaze-kagami desayunaba escuchado los relatos de juventud de minato y sayoko hasta que alguien tocaba la puerta naruto se iva a parar pero menma se fue corriendo a ver quien era-hola ¿quien es?-Despues de ver que eran gigantes musculosos en trajes elegantes menma casi se desmallaba pero en eso naruto toca el hombro de menma-¿menma que te pasa?-le pregunto naruto al chibi mientras menma temblorosamente señalaba enfrente-AY DIOS-grito naruto ese grito alerto a la familia vieron como mas guardaespaldas entraban en la casa-buenos dia señor namikase dejeme presentarme me llamo drake laventine y nosotros somos los padres de las chicas que tu salvaste-escucharon una vos los guarda espaldas se separaron y entraron un total de 6 personas[no los describire quiero avansar mas en la historia].

muy bien señor drake que necesita-dijo naruto al empresario-primero quiero agradecerte que salvar a nuestras hijas-dijo drake para que los demas asientan y naruto se sonroje por eso ya que no mucha gente de clase alta es amable-de nada no podia dejar que gente como esa aga eso a personas inocentes-dijo el rubio para que sus padres esten orgulloso por esas palabras y los otros sonrian-muy bien ahora quiero decirte que nuestras familias estan en deuda contigo por lo que isiste y por eso nosotros y nuestras hijas estan deacuerdo y por eso queremos un contrato de matrimonio contigo-dijo drake para que un silencio sepulte el momento.

QUE-fue lo que se escucho por todo el vecindario-pero señor drake no cre que es muy prematuro y tampoco conosco a sus hijas-dijo naruto para que los padres pensaran hasta que drake tomo la palabra-en un mes tendremos un evento estas invitado tu y tu familia a ese evento un chofer los llevara te guste o no-dicto drake dejando a naruto sin palabras-esta bien pero despues del evento quiero tener citas con sus hijas para conocerlas mejor-dijo naruto para que las mujeres presentes le den la razon.

Al dia siguiente

Vamos naru-ni canta una cansion mucha gente vino a verte cantar datebayo-dijo menma viendo como mucha gente esperaba para que naruto cantara-ah esta bien-dijo el rubio.

 **HASTA AQUI SE QUE ME SALI DEL CONTESTO Y ES CORTO PERO RELAJENSE PORQUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VIENE LO SUIGUIENTE LA DEMANDA DE KUSHINA,EL PRIMER BESO Y PARA TERMINAR PERSECUSION.**

 **A Y CASI SE ME OLVIDA GENTE ,6 FAVS 6FOLLOWS Y 2 REVIEWS EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO QUIERO DECIR GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE SI QUIEREN QUE LOS MENSIONE O UN OC DE USTEDES DENME EL NOMBRE Y SU DESCRIPCION Y HISTORIA.**

 _ **MUCHAS GRASIA POR LEER,UN ABRAZO ADIOS.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Nada me pertenece

Menma avia logrado convenser a naruto cantar ya que el club de musica era el menos popular y si no conseguian nuevos miembros el club seria dicuelto y el profesor seria despedido-muy bien ni-san todo listo ya puedes cantar-dijo menma colocando la pista en su computador-esta bien pero¿por que la camara?-pregunto naruto viendo la camara a un lado de menma-nada solamente para que tu veas como cantas _y toda la escuela_ -dijo y penso ya que en realidad el estaba en vivo por los telefonos y computadores de toda la escuela.

Esta bien vamos alla-dijo el rubio colocandose unos audifonos.

 **Reproduscan Iker plan recuerdo del pasado.[** no colocare la letra de la cansion]

¿Y como estubo menma?-naruto le pregunto a el menor que tenia estrellas en sus ojos-fue increible ni-san-dijo el namikaze menor-quieres intentarlo tengo una cansion perfecta para nosotros pero tengo que buscar otro microfono vuelvo en unos minutos-dijo el rubio saliendo del salon para que menma vea la camara-y que les parese chicas busquen a mi hermano-dijo menma para que su telefono suene y vea que era su mama-oka-san que pasa-dijo el rubiorojiso-¡MENMA NAMIKAZE KAGAMI QUE ESTAS ASIENDO[naruto y menma dejaron el apellido uzumaki y adoptaron el apellido de sayoko]-grito la castaña por el telefono para alejar el telefono de su oreja-nada oka-san solamente grabo a naru-ni mientras canta y intentarle conseguir una novia-explico menma-menma se que tienes buenas intensiones pero es algo que tu hermano de acer no tu y por cierto a mi no me engañas tus hermanas y yo estamos viendo esto por un evento en vivo-dijo sayoko para que menma palidesca ya que tenia el altavos y sentia unos ojos en la espalda.

Conque tu colocaste un evento para conseguirme una novia-dijo naruto ya que en el momento de venir con el microfono vio a casi toda la escuela viendo algo en los celulares y computadoras-lo siento ni-san pero crei que con todo lo que as hecho por mi y papa y por todo lo que as pasado,almenos yo deberia aser algo por ti-dijo el namikaze menor viendo asia el piso con ligeras lagrimas para que el sienta una mano en su cabeza,mirando para ariba vio a naruto sonriendole cadilamente-valla nunca pense en eso,te lo agradesco menma pero ¿que tal si me dejas a mi buscar novia no?-le pregunto el ojiazul para que el menor asienta y se abrazen-a y por cierto con este temita cerrado espero que no vuelvas a intentar conseguirme una novia vale-le dijo el mayor para que el menor asieta-bueno bamos a casa-dijo el mayor para que el menor corriera freneticamente ya que era viernes y la tradicion de los viernes era comer ramen y para ellos era el manjar de los dioses sobretodo el de sayoko,pero al dar unos pasos fuera club su cara se volvio palida ya que afuera estaban todos los chicos de el instituto.

Tragando saliva-ola amigos ¿que pasa?-pregunto naruto sudando levemente-namikaze te atreves a enamorar a mi novia-dijo un chico pelirosado con una bujanda-chicos calmense menma coloco ese evento sin que yo lo supiera no sabia nada lo juro-dijo con algo de miedo puede ganarle a 3 pero son mas 50 hombres con sed de sangre asi que lo que todo hombre cuerdo aria iso lo mas razonable-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE¡-grito naruto escapando de la turba enfurecida.

Casa namikaze-kagami.

Luego de escaparse milagrosamente naruto entro en su casa donde encontro a menma con una nube en su cabeza a haruka,miu y fubuki dandoles unas palmaditas en la espalda intentando animarlo y sayoko con una debil sonrisa y minato intentando aguantar la risa-¿aver que paso?-pregunto naruto viendo como estaba su familia-ni-san ¿como ases para que una chica balla contigo al baile?-le pregunto el menor de la familia asiendo que naruto recuerde que en unos dias avia un baile de bienvenida.

Mira menma nunca e ido a un baile pero muchas chicas me an invitado a lo largo del instituto pero tengo unas ideas como podrias pero no te aseguro que esa chica acepte-dijo el rubio menor para que su hermano en una fracion de segundo menma este en sus hombros-vamos ni-san a toda velocidad-dijo menma para agarrar los cabellos de naruto,para que de alguna manera naruto saliera corriendo con fuego en sus pies.

Parque

muy bien menma segun me conto un amigo mio el consiguio a que su novia lo acompañase al baile con esto-dijo naruto sacando un frisvi con una nota pegada que decia "quieres ir al baile conmigo" lanzarlo para que despues vuelva con una nota que dice "si"-ves ahora intentalo tu-dijo el rubio para que menma lanze el frisvi pero el frisvi se valla a otro lado y lo tome un perro que se lo llevo a su dueña que era una anciana de 75 años que vio la nota con rareza-corre menma- le dijo naruto para escaparse de un malentendido.

Campo de soccer

Vamos a acer esto menma tu vas a leer esto ok-dijo naruto con una cartulina que decia lo mismo que el frisvi-lee mis labios y as lo que yo ok-dijo el rubio para que el menor asienta

Pero lo que no conto es que un enjambre de abejas se colocaran en su cabeza-¡A ALEGENSE ALEGENSE DE MI¡-grito el rubio para que menma grite lo mismo y se lanzen los 2 a la picina y salgan y naruto que de alguna manera aun tenga la cartulina en sus manos y una chica lo lea-claro que si naruto-dijo una chica peliblanca.

Caza namikaze-kagami

Luego de contarle a su familia lo que paso tubieron diferentes reaciones sayoko y sus hijas se reian a carcajadas mientras minato tenia un sonrojo de verguenza porque el iso lo mismo con la zorra de su ex mujer.

Aun no me rindo me queda una jugada mas y si no lo consigo juro que renunsio a ser consejero-dijo naruto con fuego en los ojos ganando miradas sin espreciones de su familia y piensen "desde cuando eres un consejeros"-muy bien,papa te necesito en esto-dijo naruto extrañando a su familia.

Baile de bienvenida

Sayoko,miu,haruka,fubuki avian venido como chaperones para evitar que las cosas se salgan de control,mientras sayoko conmversaba con una chica de la edad de menma con el pelo castaño asta abajo de la oreja con un vestido rosa con blanco en la zona de los hombros-y kari menma no te a invitado-dijo sayoko a la chica para que ella le responda-lo intento pero que fue pecimo en hacerlo-dijo la castaña menor recordando lo que iso menma,pero en eso multiples trompetas empesaron a sonar y de la puerta aparecio menma en un traje de gala y montando un caballo falso[me refiero que es un disfras de caballo que caen dos personas] donde el "caballo" se movio asta donde estaban las chicas ,y menma dejo en un tono que ni minato se esperaba -señorita kari quiere bailar conmigo-dijo menma para que sayoko la empuje cerca-si mi lindo bobo-dijo sacandoce una lagrima imaginaria para que fubuki la suba-vamos mi lindo corsel-dijo menma golpeando un costado sacando un"auch no es un caballo de verdad" asa saber a la familia que eran naruto y minato los de adentro,luego de sacarse a los demas de su espalda

Minato y sayoko vigilaba a memna,naruto hablaba con miu y fubuki-se ven bien junto no lo creen-dijo fubuki viendo a menma bailar con kari-jeje sabia que menma-chan lo iba a lograr-miu dijo viendo con ternura a menma y kari-si son una linda pareja pero ahora el unico problema es que como ayude a menma todo el dia asi que ni consegui a alguien que me acompañe-dijo naruto para que una chica pelinegra se acerque-no tu me invetaste con un frisvi-dijo la chica llamada ultear milkovich asiendo que naruto la señale para que luego se acerque una chica peliblanca-no yu me invitaste con una cartulina en la picina-dijo la chica nombrada yukino agria para que naruto la señale con el otro dedo para que las chicas giren sus cabezas y lo miren de muerte.

Ecena siguiente

Luego de explicar lo que paso a las chicas naruto bailo con las dos chicas como compensacion por no matarlo pero algo que lo dejo en shock fue que yukino lo beso y que ultear lo besara despues dejo a nuestro rubio afortunado inconciente dejando a un padre orgulloso a una madre e hijas sonriendo con unos pequeños sonrojos.

 **HASTA AQUI SIGUIENTE CAPITULO "LA CAIDA DE KUSHINA"**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	4. Chapter 4

Nada me pertenece

Ha pasado unos 3 dias desde el baile donde naruto avia ayudado a menma de invitar a su novia kari yagami y donde naruto consiguio su primer y segundo beso.

Actualmente naruto estaba jugando videojuegos con menma,sayoko estaba cocinando con haruka y miu,minato leia un libro llamado "el festival de la blasfemia",fubuki estaba hablando con unas amigas por internet.

 **¡PUM¡**

La puerta fue abierta de una patada sobresaltando a la familia,cuando vieron quien era los dejo sorprendido era el sr drake laventine[se parece a nathan drake de uncharted] con sus guardaespaldas y una chica de la misma edad de naruto con un uniforme de su escuela algo modificado,la chica era pelinegra ojos color negro y tenia un cuerpo de modelo,tenia una cintura estrecha,anchas caderas y unos pecho copa DD,pero se podia sentir el aire de rebeldia alrededor de ella.

¿Que ase aqui drake-san?-pregunto minato un tanto nervioso por como entraron ya que la ultima ves sayoko lo obligo a volver a colocar la puerta y no le dio "divercion" por una semana por no defender a su "bebe" de esos contraros matrimoniales-vine para que naruto conociera a mi hija y su futura esposa-respondio drake para que naruto se sonroje y su hija gane una sonrisa seductora.

Valla valla conque con este papacito me voy a casar se nota que mi padre sabe eleguir con quien me casare me llamo momoyo laventine y espero divertirme todas las noches contigo despues de nuestra boda-dijo momoyo sensualmente para que ella se acerque y le lama una mejilla asiendo que la familia de naruto se inprecionen por lo audaz de la chica y su padre y sus guardaespaldas se golpen en la frente por su comportamiento.

Naruto se avia sonrojado hasta los codos-ejejej eres lindo que timido eres sera divertido estar contigo-dijo momoyo con una sonrisa asiendo que naruto tenga un gran escalofrio.

Jeje nos vemos lindo espero que se apresure nuestra boda-dijo momoyo para darle despue un beso en la mejilla naruto no pudo mas y con una gran velocidad salio corriendo dejando un estelar de humo-jeje me encanta cuando corren-dijo momoyo persiguiendo al rubio menor dejando a unos padres con una gota en la nuca y unos hermanos resando para que su hermano este bien.

Con naruto

Naruto avia logrado escapar de su "prometida" y necesitaba un lugar donde esconderse ya que el no podia acer nada ya que el tiene un codigo que es "nunca golpes a una mujer" por eso sacando su telefono marco el numero de su mejor amigo.

-light estas en tu casa?-pregunto naruto a su amigo de la infancia "light yagami" y el hermano mayor de kari-si que hiciste ahora naruto?-pregunto light para que naruto le cuente lo que paso en su casa,despues de contarle lo que paso light no paraba de reir por la suerte de naruto-jejeje siempre te pasa estas cosas a ti naruto pero para que me llamaste?-pregunto light para que naruto le pregunte para que le pregunte si puede esconderce en su casa para que el le responda mientras rie que si.

Luego de conseguir la confirmasion de parte de light-gracias amigo pero necesito ayuda en algo mas,puedes hackear las camaras de seguridad para mantenerme alejado de esa chica?-pregunto naruto para que light para que el telefono de naruto brille y que naruto tenga una gota en la nuca,light puede ser su mejor amigo pero cuando se trata de la tecnologia es el mayor friki que conoze.

Luego de poder escaparse de momoyo gracias a la ayuda de light,naruto se encontro con el papa de light en el camino,soichiro yagami el jefe de policia de la ciudad,era muy amable pero cuando alguien se mete con su familia y mas con su "princesita" es capas de tener una furia imprecionante

Asi que eso paso pues te dire algo estas jodido te lo dice la vos de la experiencia,estas muy jodido-dijo soichiro con light asintiendo intentando contener la risa-soichiro-san necesito ayuda digo no puedo casarme con esas chicas no me puede ayudar-le suplico naruto de rodillas ya que el no queria que las demas personas creyeran que el era un pervertido.

Relajate naruto ven vamos al campo de soccer puede que te relajes-suguirio light siendo apoyado por su padre-si puede que me relaje un poco solo espero que esto no pase a mayores –dijo naruto para que despues sienta un escalofrio en la espalda.

Campo de soccer

Valla no pense que por acer una gran obra te saliera el tiro por la culata,jejeje muchos quisieran estar en tu lugar y porque estas con una capucha-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa burlona para que luego reciba un golpe en la cabeza.

Primero uso la capucha por que el señor drake puede reconocerme y puede traer a los otros padres con sus hijas y No se lo que voy a aser pero intentare lo mismo que ase mi abuelita tsunade cuando le decimos que no apueste,no le tomare importancia y solamente seguire mi con mi vida-dijo naruto sacandole a light una gota en la nuca ya que cuando conocio a la abuela de naruto,tsunade ella aposto todos los ahorros de su vejes en una partida de poker contra de naruto.

Vamos naruto tranquilizate puede que sea duro,pero no crees que le puedes ver el lado positivo a esto digo tendras un harem-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa pervertida para que naruto lo vea con una cara de palo.

Mejor vamonos no tengo tiempo para esto y si no estoy en casa para cenar sere regañado por miu ven estas invitado a comer-dijo naruto levandandose para caminar asia su casa,pero en eso nuestros dos amigos ven una chica de la misma edad de naruto siendo abofeteada por un chico y una chica pelirosada que tenia una sonrisa arrogante.

Naruto y light no podian acer nada mientras veian eso asique con una gran furia corrieron asia alli,ligth le dio un rodillaso en el estomago y naruto le dio un puñetazo en la cara al tipo.

Luego que la pelirosada se fuera corriendo aterrada,naruto y light se acercaron y vieron que ella tenia unos moretones en la cara y el labio partido-oye estas bien no te paso nada?-pregunto light ganando una mirada inexpreciba de naruto ¿acaso no le ve la cara?.

Olvidando lo que dijo mi amigo ¿como te llamas?-pregunto naruto con una calida sonrisa-si solo me duele la cara y me llamo tifania westwood-respondio la preguntas de los 2 la llamada tifania con un poco de timides.

Por que no vienes a mi casa para que te cures la cara y el labio y llamas a tus padres-propuso naruto para que ella asienta timidamente.

Caza namikaze-kagami

La habitacion se podia sentir ira,divercion hasta miedo.

La ira era de sayoko que no podia creer que un chico golpe a una mujer,la divercion era por sus hijas por sentir como minato va a "sufrir" esta noche, miedo de minato,menma,naruto,tiffa, light ya que el instinto assesino de sayoko les iva a dar pesadillas a los adolecentes y minato cuando sayoko esta enojada es insasiable.

Ka-san por que mejor no le pasas a tiffa un telefono para que llame a sus padres-dijo menma para que miu a una velocidad imprecionante le entregue su telefono y despues de unos minutos,todos estaban cenado pero por una "extraña" razon tiffa se pego a naruto cosa que iso que el gane un sonrojo por su cercania eso y ella pagaba sus pechos a su torso sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Pero en eso sentian como el piso se movia crellendo que era un temblor para que la puerta literalmente salio volando por una estampida de guarda espaldas.

Pero lo que los dejo en shock era que una familia pero no cualquier familia era la failia real del reino vecino el reino de tristan.

Otou-sama oka-sama oba-sama oji-sama-dijo tiffa corriendo asia su familia para que ellos la abrasen,cabe decir que su madre y abuela gritaron cuando vieron como tenia la cara.

Luego de explicar la la familia namikaze-kagami que era la prima de la heredera al trono y que ella y su familia venian como emisarios para conseguir una aliansa con el pais y explicar lo que paso a su familia estaban agradecido por ayudar pero lo que paso cuando se ivan tiffa no se queria separar de naruto pero lo malo era que ella literalmente lo arrastro asta su auto. La madre y abuela de tiffa vieron eso y les recordo a su juventudes de como conocieron a sus maridos-ara ara parece que la pequeña tiffa-chan tiene un enamorado-dijo la abuela de tiffa con ternura causando que el abuelo y el padre de tiffa tenga una mueca.

Permitemelo un momentito por favor-dijo el abuelo y padre llevandoce a naruto arrastrandolo-te diremos algo cuando una chica de la familia real se enamora por primera ves es para siempre bienvenido al infierno en persona-dijieron sincronizadamente los hombres de la familia.

Al dia siguiente

En el instituto fairy tail podemos ver a naruto con la cabeza en su mesa y con una nube de deprecion y a light dandole unas palmadas en la espalda mientras intenta aguantar la risa ya que le conto los eventos de ayer.

Bueno amigo parece que seras un principe del reino vecino-dijo el castaño riendo a carcajadas llamando la atencion de todo el salon.

Pero en eso entra al salon un gato antropomorfico azul vestido con un traje elegante el era happy un maestro

Aye hoy tenemos una nueva alumna-anuncio happy.

La nueva alumna era nada mas y nada menos que tiffania westwood que vestia con el uniforme de el instituto dejando a muchas chicas celosas por su bellesa y dejando a casi todo los hombres noqueados por perdidas de sangres.

Ma llamo tiffania westwood mucho gusto-dejando en shock a naruto por que el no creia que la princesa se inscribiria en el instituto-actualmente estoy comprometida con naruto namikaze dejando a la clase en un profundo silencio.

 **¡QUE¡**


	5. Chapter 5

Nada me pertenece.

Luego de que tiffa dijiera que era la prometida de naruto tubieron diferentes reaciones.

Los hombres y mujeres: tenian los ojos rojos y una aura de muerte y tenian ganas de matar a naruto/tiffa.

Light:se reia a carcajadas mientras golpeaba el escritorio y tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Happy:explicaba las partes del pescado sin notar lo que pasaba.

Naruto:se golpeaba la cabeza en el escritorio con los ojos como platos (como calamardo)

Ehehehe chicos no es lo que creen-dijo naruto nervioso intentando explicar pero en eso siente 2 objetos suaves en su espalda,mirando asia atras se quedo palido,vio a tiffa con los ojos llorosos y "accidentalmente" pegaba sus pechos a su espalda.

Tengo miedo Protegueme naru-koy-dijo tiffa con los ojos llorosos y un pequeño sonrojo.

 **¡pam¡**

Naruto se avia desmallado por lo adorable que se veia tiffa asustando a light y tiffa.

Tiempo de Salto

Ay dios que me paso?-pregunto naruto viendo que estaba en la enfermeria,asiendo memoria se puso palido por los sucesos ocurridos-ahora si que estoy jodido,POR QUE ME PASA ESTAS COSAS A MI?-dijo gritando lo ultimo llorando comicamente.

Luego de terminar las clases,minato avia venido a reccoger a naruto y menma pero vio como menma se aguantaba la risa y naruto tenia una aura de deprecion.

Que les paso?-pregunto minato luego de que menma le contara a minato lo que paso solamente tenia unas palabras que lo resumiria-estas completamente jodido-dijo minato.

Ohayo minato-kun,naruto-kun-menma-kun-los namikazes escucharon una vos,girandose se encontraron cara a cara con venelana bael(no la describire algunos la conocen y me da paja describir personajes) anteriormente gremory la madre de una de las chicas mas populares del instituto rias gremory.

Ohayo venelana-san-digieron los namikazes y para que los menores tengan una gota en la nuca a ver a que venelana le daba a minato una sonrisa seductora y el ni cuenta se da.

Venelana avia tenido un flechazo por minato desde que era una niña ya que el padre de minato:dan namikaze lo llevaba todos los veranos a trabajar a su mancion como jardinero y ella se enamoro de el por protegerla de unos matones en su niñes(como a bart) pero para minato era solamente una amiga,con el tiempo venelana tenia muchos pretendientes pero para ella el unico hombre en su corazon era minato ni que decir que cuando supo que se iva a casar solamente se caso con zaticus gremori para intentar darle celos a minato pero nisiquiera estubo enojado es mas la felicito.

Minato-kun vengo a invitarte a ti y a tu familia a una fiesta que organizo en ryuuzetsu land para el sabado si quieren pueden invitar 1 amigo cada uno de ustedes si quieren-dijo venelana para que menma salte por todos lados.

TIEMPO DE SALTO.

Luego de decirle a su familia y decir de la fiesta en que estaban invitados las feminas estaban emocionadas menos sayoko ya que apesar de ser amigas sabia que venelana intentaria por todos los medios para tener a minato para ella.

Valla no puedo creer que venelana-san pueda tener el parque apartado por todo el dia solo para los que estan en la fiesta-dijo light asombrado por lo que podia acer el dinero.

bueno solamente se de oto-san que venelana-san es muy rica y que si quiere puede comprar todo esto-dijo menma que avia invitado a un compañero del club de soccer nishizono shinsuke(oh jp en españa) que tenia la mandibula en el suelo.

Ara ara pero que tenemos aqui sino son los hijos y amigos de minato namikase-kun-escucharon una vos algo burlona girando la cabeza se encontraron con shuri himejima la madre de akeno himejima una de las chicas mas popular de el instituto y la auto proclamada novia de light-valla no cambias shuri-dijo sayoko con una gota en la cabeza para despues abrasarla-ara ara ace mucho no te veia sayoko-chan la ultima ves fue en tu boda-dijo shuri para despues una persona se lanze a la espalda de light.

Ara ara li-kun parece que no puedes alejarte de mi parece que el destino nos quiere juntos-dijo la persona precentandoce como akeno himejima que se pegaba al cuerpo-akeno-san por favor bajate-dijo light con un pequeño sonrojo.

Parece que vinieron me alegra saber que aceptaron la invitacion-dijo venelana recibiendo a la familia con una sonrisa y babeando un poco cuando vio a minato llevando un traje de baño blanco con flamas negras.

Pasen y diviertance-dijo venelana con una sonrisa-gracias venelana-san/sama/chan-dijieron los namikaze,amigos y las himejima.

En el acuario

(con menma y shinsuke)

Oye menma por que no vamos donde tu hermano todos saben que cuando el esta cerca las cosas son muy divertidas-dijo shinske recodando las veses que iva a casa de menma siempre las cosas eran mas divertidas con naruto alado.

Bueno pero tengamos mas cuidado puede que mi hermano conosca a sus otras prometidas sin que nos demos cuentas-dijo menma asiendo que shinsuke asienta.

(con naruto y light)

Oye light?-pregunto naruto con la vista perdida-que naruto-dijo light con la misma vista que naruto-no te incomoda esto?-pregunto naruto viendo como akeno estaba sentada en las piernas de light y tiffa tenia el brazo de naruto entre sus pechos.

Ara no te preocupes naruto-kun no le are nada a mi furuto esposo... para eso es la noche de bodas ufufufufu-dijo akeno para que la cara de light tenga un sonrojo mientras naruto la frente azulada

Yo tengo una pregunta porque tiffa esta aqui?-dijo naruto ya que la princesa no se avia separado de el y cabe decir que debia tener una gran fuerza de voluntad para no desangrarse ya que tiffa sin que se diera cuenta su traje de baño era muy ajustado en la zona de los pechos y cada ves que se movia le daba una buena vista de sus pechos.

Bueno venenlana-san me invito ya que es amiga de mi oto-sama y cuando dijo que tu familia iva a venir no pude dejar esta oportunidad para conocer a mi futuro esposo-dijo tiffa para que naruto gane un sonrojo atomico.

Ni-chan nos puedes ayudar a lanzarnos por ese tobogan?-pidio menma,naruto iva a negarselo pero cuando vio que el final del tobogan avian unos chicos ricos que el reconocia muy bien eran:natsu dragneel,robin dragneel,nami dragneel,grey fullbuster,medaka fullbuster,erza escarlet,mirajane strauss,lissana strauss,elfman strauss,lucy heartfilia.

La mayoria de eyos no paran de molestar a el y light por su inteligencia pero no contaban que naruto y light sabian pelear y las chicas no paraban de molestar a naruto para pedirle una cita.

Estas listo menma?-pregunto naruto con menma en su espalda asintiendo emocionado con light a su derecha con shinsuke en su espalda ,se lanzaron pero no contaban que ivan muy rapido y terminaron golpeandoze la cabeza los 4.

Rayos eso me dolio,no se ustedes pero yo voy a almozar-dijo naruto sobandose la cabeza con los otros 3 siguiendolo.

Estan viendo lo mismo que yo?-pregunto naruto viendo como sayoko besaba a minato y venelana le lamia el cuello sensualmente.

Si y es perturbador-dijo fubuki con la cara verde por ver a sus padres asi-oka-san menma y su amigo estan viendo eso-dijo miu con la cara roja cubriendole los ojos a menma y shinsuke-por dios no pueden tener algo de decencia estamos en publico-dijo haruka con ganas de vomitar.

Jejeje Niños apartir de ahora pueden decirme mama2.0-dijo venelana sacandole a los adolecentes una gota en la nuca y una vena en la frente a sayoko-no digas eso venelana ellos son mis bebes no los tuyos-dijo sayoko para que venelana tenga una vena pero para que luego tenga una sonrisa-bueno entonces tendre que tener unos bebes no _mi-na-to-kun_ -dijo lo ultimo seductoramente pasando su dedo indize por la entrepierna de minato dejando al rubio mayor sonrojado como tomate,a sayoko con un aura de muerte y a los adolecentes corriendo al baño.

TIEMPO DE SALTO

No puedo creer que venelana-san saldra con oto-san y que ka-chan ño acepte,valla parece que nuestras vidas seran muy interesantes-dijo naruto muy sorprendido por los acontecimientos pasados.

Parece que tener harem es de la familia jejej-dijo light divertido-y que lo digas parece que el dicho "la manzana no cae lejos del arbol" es correcto en esta situacion-dijo miu sonriendo forsosamente al ver a sus padres muy acaramelado.

Solamente espero que no occurra lo de la otra ves-dijo haruka asiendo que los hermanos recuerden lo que paso el primer dia y recuerden el trauma de escuchar como minato y sayoko tubieron sexo y los gritos de la castaña causandole ganas de vomitar a naruto menma y sus hermanas.

Saben poque no olvidamos lo que vimos?-propuso naruto para que todos asientan.

En el instituto

Bueno algo raro esta pasando-dijo naruto viendo que el salon estaba algo silencioso y el instituto es vien conocido por ser ruidosa-no supiste algunos de los alumnos de el instituto phantom lord atacaron a levy,droy y jet y los colgaron en el arbol afuera de el instituto y al parecer natsu y sus amigos van a pelear contra ellos para que se disculpen-dijo light para que naruto tenga una gota de sudor-vale yo no voy a acer nada,yo me voy a casa no tengo tiempo para esto-dijo naruto yendoce a casa.

Valla no puedo creer que ka-san acepto que venelana-san sea el amante de oto-san-dijo naruto girando en la calle para chocar con alguien-ite oye que te pasa?-dijo naruto para que despues vea a una chica pelinegra con ojos color ambar y un uniforme del instituto eostia- _valla que linda-_ penso naruto-¿oye estas bien?-pregunto naruto para que la chica acienta.

Como te llamas?-pregunto naruto para que la chica lo vea detalladamente para que ella diga.

Olga discordia-respondio la chica sonriendo levemente.

 **HASTA AQUI**

 **GENTE QUIERO DECIR QUE ME DEMORARE EN PUBLICAR NUEVOS CAPITULOS POR QUE EN 1 SEMANA ENTRARE EN EL COLEGIO PERO SI QUIEREN QUE NO ME DEMORE MUCHO NECESITO IDEAS.**

 **POR CIERTO EL PERSONAJE DE OLGA DISCORDIA LO CONOSCO POR EL FANFIC DE "LA CAIDA DE KUROINU" ME GUSTO ESE PERSONAJE.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nada me pertenece.

La academia eostia era una academia que solamente aceptaban mujeres y que eran de clase alta,Las chicas eran las mas deseadas por muchos hombres hasta por mujeres.

Lo siento mucho por eso-dijo naruto asiendo una reverencia para que olga ria levemente-no te preocupes tambien es mi culpa no prestaba atencion-dijo olga con una leve sonrisa para despues escuchen un gruñido-eh que fue eso?-pregunto olga para ver a un naruto con un pequeño sonrojo y rascandose la cabeza avergonzado ya que el sonido venia de su estomago-jejeje lo siento no pude comer por que tuve que terminar mis clases temprano ya que tengo que recoger a mi hermanito-dijo naruto sonrojado levemente para que olga ria levemente y sacando de su mochila un bento.

Ten mi madre me cocina 2 todo el tiempo y no me gusta comer mucho y de esta manera me disculpo por chocar contigo-dijo olga sorprendiendo a naruto ya que muchas chicas siempre que le dan algo esperan una cita con el-gracias ten por seguro que te lo pagare,bueno me tengo que ir espero poder vernos otra ves olga-chan-dijo naruto imprecionando a olga por el sufiguo para tambien irse con una leve sonrisa.

Casa namikaze-kagami

Luego de recoger a menma y que comieran el benton de olga cabe decir que cuando lo comieron se pusieron verdes ya que el benton sabia horrible,los hermanos namikaze estaban apunto de entrar a su casa cuando escucharon un ¡ _KYA!_ en el intrerior

Cuando entraron vieron a sayoko,miu,haruka,fuyuki arriba de los muebles mientras saltaban lejos de un ¿raton?.

Soltando un suspiro,silbo para que kurama saliera de la nada y atrapara al raton para comerselo y despues eructar,sacandole una risa a menma ya que el zorro era muy raro.

Bueno como les fue chicos?-pregunto sayoko mientras kurama era mimado en los frasos de miu despues de averlas salvarlas de esa "horrible" bestia.

Luego de contarle de la pelea de natsu con el instituto rival a sayoko no se sorprendia nada ya que natsu era identico a su padre igneel dragneel y tambien contar el choque con olga sorprendiendo a sayoko y sus hijas ya que olga discordia era heredera de una de las empresas mas poderosas del pais-valla no sabes la suerte que tienes hablaste con una chica multi-millonaria y no te arrestaron-dijo fuyuki riendo levemente para que despues los demas rian.

 _¡CRASH¡_

Una de las ventanas se rompio mientras light pasaba por alli-naruto necesito tu ayuda-dijo light seriamente para lanzar a naruto por la ventana y despues light saltara tambien sacandole una gota a los namikaze.

Parque (piensen el de un show mas)

Que te pasa ahora light?-pregunto naruto con una venda en la cabeza ya que se corto con un vidrio del piso al caer.

Bueno recuerdas que dije que la unica manera de que yo pisara el altar fuera con una pistola en la espalda?-prgunto light recibiendo un "si" de naruto-bueno paso esto estaba recoguiendo unas flores blanca para llevarla a la tumba de mi madre y cuando iva de camino al cementerio choque con una chica rubia que empeso a gritarme pero cuando las flores calleron en su cabeza,vi como sus ojos me analarizaran para que despues me empesara a perseguir por todos lados hasta que logre perderla pero al llegar a casa despues de ir al cementerio vi como la misma chica aparecio en mi casa hablando con mi padre y al parecer es una extranguera de un pais que cuando recibe una rosa blanca es una propuesta de matrimonio y por si fuera poco la chica es una princesa ,chloe agare-termino de contar light para ver a naruto intentando aguantar la risa.

Mira light te dare un consejo:acostumbrate a perder.-dijo naruto riendose levemente asiendo que light tenga una nube de deprecion-jeje vamos no pasa nada ahora sabes como yo me sentia cuanto me comprometieron con esas chicas-dijo naruto disfrutando cada segundo.

¿Y que paso con la pelea quien gano?-pregunto naruto curioso y divertido ya que natsu no era expulsado del instituto por que su padre pagaba

Bueno natsu termino ganando pero el instituto le dio una ultima oportunidad y si ase algo tonto de nuevo terminara siendo expulsado permanentemente-conto light para que naruto sonria era tiempo que natsu madurara y se dejara de comportar como un niño.

Je bueno era de esperarse,este dia se pone cada ves mejor y mejor-dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

Oye ¿por que no vamos a ver menma y luego al arcade?-pregunto light para que naruto asienta nesecitaba relajarse.

Campo de soccer.

jeje se parece a ti cuando eramos niños-dijo light sonriendo mientras recordaba el pasado mientras veia a menma entrenar con su equipo el raimon-estoy seguro que menma llegara lejos-dijo naruto sonriendo para despues ver como un balon venia asia el para despues parar el balon con una mano y despues colocarlo en el suelo y despues lansarlo al aire mientras en el balon era rodeado por una energia y despues patearla al aire y despues valla a la porteria como un fenix.

Valla no sabia que controlabas **el tiro del fenix-** dijo light imprecionado(saque ese tiro del juego de los super campeones de ps2)para despues vea como la red tenia un agujero-jejeje pienso enseñarselo a menma el tiene el potencial para completar todas mis tecnicas-dijo naruto sonriendo levemente.

Ni-san-naruto y light escucharon,vieron a menma y kari corriendo asia ellos mientras los demas veian la red imprecionados-jeje valla parece que mi tiro los dejo en shock-dijo naruto para que menma no dejara de pedirle que le enseñara ese tiro mientras kari abrasaba a light y el le daba unas carisias en la cabeza.

Jejeje venga jugemos soccer-dijo naruto y light para despues tener a la mayoria de raimon en la banca-parece que ellos quieren ver como jugamos-dijo light divertido para que naruto y light fueran a la izquierda y menma y el actual capitan de reimon "shindo"

¿Listos?-preguntaron naruto y light para que menma y shindo asientan.

 **HASTA AQUI**

 **LO SIENTO SI ES CORTO PERO EL COLEGIO ME TOMA MUCHO TIEMPO Y TAMBIEN QUIERO SABER QUE OPINAN DE UNA HISTORIA DE NARUTO Y DIGIMON TRI SI LA QUIEREN QUE LA HAGA O QUIEREN ACERLA LES DARE MI IDEA PRIMERO QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER:** naruto es un elegido de los dioses digimon y le dieron la oportunidad de usar todas las digi-evoluciones(adventure2,tamer,frontie,saver,fusion) pero despues de la casi roptura de las barreras del digi-mundo y el mundo humano pero en el mundo humano yamato y sora avian traicionado a taichi para robarle el emblema de la valentia.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola gente quiero decir algo,como veran en mi historia "la vida modera de naruto" les esta gustando a mucha gente y eso me alegra y para agradecer eso eh decidido dejar que ustedes elijan a las siguientes prometidas de naruto puede ser de cualquier cosa animes,dibujos animados,video juegos hasta hentais,lo se soy algo pervertido ustedes comenten y las colocare,seran 4 chicas maximos.

Gracias por leer


	8. Chapter 7 verdadero

La palabra que podria describir este "partido amistoso" seria _**UNA MASACRE**_ por que bueno resulta que menma y shindo no lograban obtener el balon y todas sus tecnicas eran eludidas y no lograban obtenerlas mientra que la red de la porteria de light y naruto estaba intacta mientras la porteria de menma y shindo estaba llenas de agujeros.

Vamos menma se que puedes aserlo mejor-dijo light mientras naruto estaba en su porteria mientras esperaba el balon-supongo que no tengo elecion si quieres ser de los mejores debes evolucionar AAA **AAA !ANGEL DE LA MUERTE RIUK!-** detras de light aparecio su espiritu guerrero imprecionando a todo por su apariencia(se parece a riuk de death note pero menos escualido) pero lo que los sorprendio era que los ojos de light se volvieron rojos,para que despues light se cruzara de brasos- **ARMADURA** -despues de decir esas palabras el espiritu se desprendiera y se fuera al torso de light(imaginenselo ustede por favor) para despues saltar-si quieres llegar al nivel de los internacionales debes mejorar confiar en tu equipo-dijo light para aser una chilena y meter el balon en la red.

BASTA-dijo naruto viendo con lastima a shindo y al resto de raimon que tenian la cabeza abajo y algunos tenian lagrimas-menma ven aqui-ordeno naruto mientras light pasaba la mano por su barbilla-menma ¿por que no juegan tan bien como ase algunos meses?-pregunto naruto mientras menma tenia la cabeza abajo-por que nuestro entrenador fue llamado por el equipo nacional-dijo menma mientras naruto sentia pena por ellos,light se aserco y le susurro algo al oido mientras naruto abria los ojos como platos y despues gane una sonrisa y asienta-light juega con ellos y yo voy por el-dijo naruto para despues echarse a correr con un aura verde alrededor de el sacandole una gota a menma ya que su hermando cada ves que tenia esa aura siempre significaba que algo malo pasara a su cuerpo-bueno menma llama a tu equipo los entrenare asta que llegue naruto-dejando a menma con la frente azulada ya que light era un sargento de hierro.

20 minutos despues.

Bueno ji-chan que opinas-dijo naruto a su abuelo oliver uzumaki (se que el apellido de oliver es atom pero quise colocarlo por ser una de los personajes de mi infancia) oliver avia jugado soccer internacional y despues de retirarse y que naruto mostro su talento con light el decidio entrenarlos en soccer.

Tienen potencial pero algunos se que llegaran lejos-dijo oliver dijo viendo como raimon jugaba-los entrenare mas vale que no me dececionen-dijo oliver viendolo seriamente causando que naruto trague,su abuelo era el mismo diablo cuando entrenaba a alguien.

JI-CHAN-grito menma mientras abrazaba a su abuelo –bueno menma parece que ya tienen un entrenador-dijo oliver para que menma empiese a gritar de alegria sacandole una risa a oliver y que naruto y light tengan la frente azulada mientras le resen a los dioses que menma y su equipo puedan sobrevivir al entrenamiento.

Para oliver kushina era todo lo que tenia despues de la muerte de su mujer mito uzumaki,pero cuando supo lo que hizo kushina estubo muy decepcionado de ella y lo primero que iso fue deceredarla y quitarle el apellido y no saber mas de ella ya que para el su hija habia muerto.

Bueno como aqui se areglo todo nosotros nosotros nos vamos-dijo naruto echandose a corre con light antes de que oliver los atraparan

ARCADE

Jeje parece que raimon ganara este año el campeonato-dijo light con una ligera sonrisa que hiso que naruto se riera –lo se y con la ayuda de ji-chan se que lo haran-dijo naruto sonriendo con una suave sonrisa.

Oye naruto ¿recuerdas el evento en vivo que menma hiso para conseguirte una novia?-pregunto light ganando un "si" de naruto-bueno resulta que la directora de la academia no quiere que pase nada interesante pero los padres de las estudiantes quieren que se diviertan sanamente y cuando los padres vieron el video ase unos dias y quieren que tu cantes en el aniversario de la academia y si la directora dice que no entonces sacaran a sus hijas de ese instituto y parece que el instituto sobrevive por las mensualidades-dijo light causando que los ojos de naruto se abran como platos cantar en un instituto de chicas y de paso y talves encontrarse con olga.

Bueno puede ser interesantes mandale un mensaje que acepto cantar-dijo naruto consiguiendo un asentimiento de light para despues los dos tengan un escalofrio.

Mejor usare una mascara quiero evitar que alguien me reconosca y me empiensen a acosar-dijo naruto recordando el acoso aumento

despues del evento que menma hiso,ahora en el instituto solo puede tener privacidad en el baño-bueno almenos nos las areglamos para que ella te deje usar la mascara pero que no te moleste al cantar-dijo light rascandose la cabeza y riendo levemente.

¿Bueno cuando sera el evento?-pregunto naruto a light para que despues light sude levemente-mañana-dijo el castaño para que naruto abra los ojos comicamente y se le caiga la mandibula.

¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA EN LA CABEZA,NO PUEDO CREAR UNA CANCION EN MENOS DE UN DIA¡-grito naruto para despues empiece estrangular a light-espera podemos usar esas canciones antiguas que creaste para un trabajo no-dijo light sobandose la garganta asiendo que naruto le de la razon en eso.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

¡BUENO SEÑORITAS COMO SU DIRECTORA LO PROMETIO A QUI VIENE NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE BLACK KITSUNE¡-fue la presentacion de light que en ese momento vestia un traje elegante y una mascara de cuervo mientra naruto vestia igual solamente que enves de una mascara de cuervo era de un zorro mientras las chicas del instituto estaban muy calmadas y calladas y que si no estubieran respirando creria que estaban muertas- _valla si que son estiradas-_ pensaron light y naruto,lo que no sabian los dos es que los padres de las chicas estaban viendo como cantaba naruto mientras la directora tenia una sonrisa arrogante pensando que esto iva a terminar

 **[reproduscan piter-g cosa de dos]**

 _Que le prometes a ella que no la vas a mentir las palabras sobran, los actos hablan por ti le dices que la quieres, y ella te dice que no la quieres, pues no se lo digas, demuéstraselo._

 _No eres su dueño, si se quiere ir pues déjala no la presiones,ni la obligues, ganatela ella estará esperando a que la sorprendas hacerlas sentir especial es lo que quiero que entiendas._

 _Olvida tus prejuicios,en esa relación, ten calma cuando el amor sea cosa de dos cuando la veas hablando con otro,déjala, los celos son los reflejos de tu inseguridad._

 _Y quien soy yo para darte consejos, conozco el fracaso en el amor a mi me han engañado y el verlo me han enseñado que el amor es cosas de dos (2x)._

 _No creo en nadie,solo tu y yo,dejando que el amor sea cosa de dos en este baile,en esta situación,importas como importaría yo (2x)._

 _Y a mis espaldas se acostó con otro, lo odié con toda mi energía me dejó el corazón roto,me llené de impotencia, experimenté cambios en mi cerebro,aprendí de la experiencia y aprender no es decir que las mujeres son unas zorras, es mucho más que eso,algo me dijo no corras,detente, no dejes que el odio te ciegue,me dijo que con el amor nunca juegue que si ella es para mí se quedará, y si no se irá, como piezas de tetris,todo encajará, somos creyentes de no encontrarla nunca intentando escribir con un lápiz al que le falta la punta._

 _Y quien soy yo para darte consejos, conozco el fracaso en el amor a mi me han engañado y el verlo me han enseñado que el amor es cosas de dos (2x)._

 _No creo en nadie,solo tu y yo,dejando que el amor sea cosa de dos en este baile,en esta situación,importas como importaría yo (2x)_

Luego de terminar la cancion naruto tomo aire y vio a todas las chicas tenian los ojos llorosos y unas leves sonrisas mientras que los padres tenian diferentes reaciones.

Los padres:tenian sonrisas ya que esa cancion le recordaba su epoca de noviasgos con sus actuales esposas.

Las madres:tenian los ojos llorosos por recordar los mejores momentos con sus parejas.

La directora: tenia una esprecion de sorpresa.

 **[termino aqui el acto pero si quieren coloco capitulos donde naruto cantara es de ustedes la decision]**

Luego del evento los dos amigos ivan pasando y apesar de la contra de naruto y light recivieron una buena suma de yenes.

A la mañana siguiente

Luego de explicar lo que paso a sus padres naruto y light estaban viendo el noticiero bueno naruto veia las noticias mientras light veia su perfil de internet medio dormido para que despues el telefono de naruto empiece a sonar y cuando vio lo que era era una notificasion cuando lo abrio vio que era el video de el cantando por suerte nadien podia reconocerlo ya que la mascara le tapaba toda la cara solamente la mandibula se podia ver.

Solamente le rogaba a las deidades del mundo que esto no fuera una señal para algo.

 **HASTA AQUI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SIERTO DOS PERSONAS ME MANDARON A LAS CHICAS DEL HAREM Y QUIERO AGRADECER.**

 **IT'S ME:ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y TAMBIEN DECIDI COLOCAR A CHACHA AZAKA NO COLOCARE A SONA BUVELLE YA QUE NO SE COMO ES SU PERSONALIDAD Y NUNCA HE JUGADO LUGUE OF LEYEND, GRACIAS POR DARME LAS SUGERENCIAS UN SALUDO Y UN ABRAZO DESDE CHILE.**

 **JMR:ME ALEGRO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y ENTRE LAS CHICAS QUE COLOCASTE ELEGI A MEI DE ANOTHER YA QUE NO SE COMO ES NAOMI,KUROTSUCHI YA ESTA ALGO USADO Y HINAMORI NO SE VE MUY BIEN EN EL FUTURO DE MI HISTORIA PERO IGUAL GRACIAS POR DARME LAS SUGERENCIA UN SALUDO Y UN ABRAZO DESDE CHILE.**

 **QUEDAN DOS PUESTOS PARA EL HAREM DE NARUTO ¿CUAL CHICA QUIEREN DENME SUS SUGERENCIAS? LOS QUE ME DEN A ELEGUIR ENTRE DOS Y TRES ELIGUIRE SOLAMENTE UNA.**

 **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO Y CUIDENSE**


	9. Chapter 9

Cap8

Luego de ver el video en su celular los dos tenian diferentes reciones.

el rubio tenia miedo por lo que arian sus acosadoras mientras el castaño tenia una sonrisa divertida por que cada cosa que hacia naruto para ayudar se perjudicaba a si mismo.

 _ **¡PUM¡**_

La puerta fue abierta violentamente por un tipo vestido de guardian para que luego entraron 3 mas con un hombre gordo y una chica rubia que light reconosio como chloe causando que light trage saliba y palidesca-chloe que ases aqui?-pregunto light para que los guardianes lo sujeten y lo saquen de la casa y lo metan en un caruaje.

Eh chloe-san me puede decir que paso-dijo naruto para que la rubia y el padre lo vean y naruto trague saliva y empiese a sudar levemente-bueno muchacho lo que pasa esque tu amigo le regalo a mi hija una rosa blanca y como se dice nuestra ley "una rosa blanca es una propuesta de matrimonio" y como el le regalo una se va a casar con mi hija y ser el nuevo rey de kerplantiscan lo quiera o no-dijo el rey asustando a naruto y sienta pena por light.

Luego de que se fuera la familia real naruto se puso a reir porque el karma se las devolvio las veses que el se burla de el pero despues de rei se puso serio ya que si light se casaba sus aventuras se acabarian.

Parque

Light y la familia real estaban en un puesto entre los arboles mientras light estaba asustado ya que el tenia tres puntos rojos, uno entre ceja y ceja otro en el corazon y el mas peligroso en la entrepierna.

Bueno chicos como dice en nuestras tradiciones ustedes tienen un minuto de secretos comenzando ahora-dijo el rey volteandose y tapandose los oidos siendo copiado por los guardianes.

Bueno como se que talves digas algo que me ofenda empesare yo,en verdad no me quiero casar contigo-dijo light directamente ganando una ceja levantada de chloe-bueno idiota el sentimiento es mutuo y por si te preguntas mi verdadero amor esta ahi-dijo chloe girando su cabesa viendo a un chico con la cara tapada que cargaba un balde con tierra.

El chico de la tierra?-pregunto light viendo a chloe que tenia un sonrojo muy notorio-el a estado onmigo desde que era una niña y siempre me a apollado y detras de esa mascara se esconde mi verdadero y unico amor-dijo chloe despues de soltar un suspiro de enamorada.

 _¡RIN RIN RIN¡_

Bueno el tiempo se acabo es hora de que ballamos a volar al reino y se casen-dijo el rey sonriente para que despues alguien le coloque una mano en su hombro,girando su cabeza el rey vio a tiffa que vestia un traje de negocios y unos lentes mientras naruto y akeno -lo lamento señor pero segun las leyes de fiore ningun rey de otros reinos puede obligar un matrimonio solamente el mismo rey de fiore puede acerlo-dijo tiffa ganando asentimiento de los amigos de light

Entonces ¿no puedo obligar a este adolecente a que se case con mi hija?-pregunto el rey ganando un "aha" de light y para intentar colocarse a la derecha de tiffa pero cuando lo intento los guardias lo trajeron devuelta.

Bueno talves si la boda se isiera en la embajada de su pais en nuestro pais donde las leye son las de ustedes no abria problemas con la boda-dijo tiffa asiendo que los adolecentes la vean con el seño fruncido mientras naruto,akeno y chloe se golpearon la frente y ganando una sonrisa del rey-bueno entonces la boda sera en la embajada nos vemos bobos-dijo el rey llendose con sus subditos que cargaban a light y hija.

Mientras ellos se ivan a la embajada los demas se veian a tiffa con ojos furiosos-supongo que todos estan enojados conmigo-dijo tiffa con una sonrisa incomoda ganando asentimiento de todos.

EMBAJADA

No puedo creer que light se casara y sera un rey y tendra muchas cabras-dijo naruto a akeno mientras ella se mordia un dedo por la frustacion-creo que puedo ayudarlos en detener la boda-dijo el chico de la tierra-por que nos ayudas-dijo akeno seriamente.

La princesa se merece a alguien mejor que el,alguien que ella ame y que el la ame a ella-dijo el chico de la tierra ganando un asentimiento de los dos-esperen mi señal y entren-dijo el chico de la tierra para despues empiese a avanzar y cuando estubo entre los guardias le empiese a lanzar la tierra-esta es mi señal esta es la señal-dijo el chico de la tierra asiendo que los dos empiesen a correr y que naruto tenga una gota no se esperaba esa señal.

Light yagami aceptas a la princesa como su esposa?-pregunto el sacerdote para que dos guardias se coloquen con dos pistolas atras de el para que trage saliva(light tiene un traje tradicional pero con mascara)-bueno yo.

 _¡POOF¡_

Una bomba de humo exploto mientras naruto arrojo a light debajo de una mesa con el chico de la tierra tambien,luego de que se pasara el efecto del humo naruto y akeno y light estaban a punto de largarse pero los guardias los atraparon-muy bien ya basta ya me enoje yo ordeno que ese chico se casara con mi hija-dijo el rey para que los guardias tomen a light y lo coloquen al lado de chloe-con el poder que me fue encomendado los declaro marido y mujer,puede besar a la novia-dijo el sacerdote para que la princesa se saque el belo y light la mascara para rebelar a otro chico.

Chico de la tierra-dijo chloe con una sonrisa-chico de la tierra-dijo el rey sorprendido-chico de la tierra-dijo sincronizadamente naruto,akeno para que light salga debajo de la mesa y se saque el cubre cara para ver lo con una de agradecimiento-¿una princesa casada con un chico de la tierra? Eso no puede ser-dijo el rey con preocupacion-papa tu sabes que amado al chico de la tierra desde que era una niña-dijo chloe-y usted sabe que tambien e amado a su hija desde la primera ves que la vi y sabe que nunca le aria daño-dijo el chico de la tierra sosteniendo la mano de su ahora esposa.

Bueno almenos no es el chico que recoge el estiercol de los caballos-dijo el rey sacandole una gota a los de fiore ¿que pais no?-¡ESTA BODA TIENE MI BENDICION¡-grito el rey para que todos empiesen a festejar y gritar y akeno empiese a besar a light causando unas carcajadas a naruto.

FUERA DE LA EMBAJADA

Podemos ver a la pareja recien casada corriendo al caruaje mientra los invitados emves de lanzarles arroz le lansaban tierra.

Saben apesar de todo fue una linda boda-dijo light ganando un asentimiento de su amigo y novia-y se pone mejor-dijo el rey asercandose a los adolecentes para que lo vean con curiosidad-por que tengo otras dos hijas-dijo el rey moviendose a la derecha para que vean a una pelinegra de 13 años con ojos azules piel semi-bronceada y que tenia un sonrojo diminuto,media 1,60.

su hermana era mayor era rubia ojos color jade pechos copa F cintura estrecha anchas caderas unas piernas torneadas y veia a naruto con amor(ya descubriran por que).

¿Con cual quieren casarse?-prgunto el rey para que alla un silencio incomodo y que light aprobecho de empujar a naruto con la rubia y se fuera corriendo con akeno- _te odio light_ -penso naruto prometiendo venganza contra light-valla parece que tu amigo eligio por ti,mi segunda hija cellestine la dejare en este pais unos ocho meses-pero antes de terminar naruto se fue corriendo gritando-que no se escape-dijo el rey para que sus hijas lo empiencen a perseguir.

Casa namikaze-kagami

Luego de lograr escaparse de las princesas naruto entro a su casa para ver a toda la familia y venelana viendo a alguien con el seño fruncido girando su cabeza vio a kushina gremory con su actual marido zaticus gremory.

¿que quieres kushina?-dijo sayoko con ira por lo que le iso a su marido y sus bebes-lo que quiero no te importa,pero si quieres saber quiero la custodia de menma-pero al terminar recibio un golpe en la cara por sayoko muy enojada y no solo ella toda la familia estaba enojados-no tienes derecho a pedir nada me robaste todo,estube a punto de morir,y naruto tubo que acer el papel de padre mientra estaba en esa deprecion-dijo minato que estabaciendo retenido por naruto para no golpear a kushina.

 **[na:quiero aclarar que yo estoy en contra de golpear a una mujer]**

No me inmporta por que soy su madre y a ti perra puedo demantarte por el golpe y quitarte todo lo que tienes-dijo kushina para que gane otra abofetada pero esta de minato-no intentaras nada por que si me intentas demandar por custodia yo te puedo contrademandar por lo que as echo-dijo minato para que zaticus intente hablar pero menma aprobecha y le pega con un bat en la entrepierna-larguense y no vuelvan a qui-dijo minato literalmente echandolos a patadas.

Luego de que se fueran minato fue deribado por dos cosas y cuando intento pararse pero sintio dos cosa grandes y blandas en sus manos cuando pudo ver que era vio que eran sayoko y venelena y para su horror vio que tenian los ojos llenos de lujuria y por si fuera poco las dos le empesaron a quitar los pantalones-eh niños ayuda-rogo minato a sus hijos y hijas pero cuando no resivio respuesta vio que solamente estaban los 3 y por desgracia las chicas lograron sacarle los pantalones-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE¡-grito minato para que se escuchara por todo el reino y muchas personas se asusten.

 **HASTA AQUI.**

 **Tacbon20:como puedes ver acabo de colocar a cellestine y gracias por tu opcion y leer.**

 **Metalero anarkista:gracias por dejar usar la imajen y si quieres que un personaje que te gusta este en la historia solamente colocalo en el reviews gracias por leer.**

 **JMR:avia pensado colocar a xion en un harem pero pense que xion puede ir con menma igual gracias por la recomendacion.**

 **Leon solitario:talves si se me da el tiempo aga el crossover igual gracias.**

 **Its me:gracias por tus recomendaciones ay veo cual coloco en la historia,gracias por tu sugerencia y por leer.**


	10. Chapter 10

Nada me pertenece

Cap:9

Luego de escaparse de su casa donde su padre es actualmente violado por 2 mujeres calenturientas nuestro protagonista rubio iva de camino a ver a su tia y la recien promovida a sub directora de la academia eostia charles namikaze(si coloque a happy como maestro por que no charles como hermana de minato) su tia ayudaba a minato cuando estaba en deprecion pero no lograba nada hasta que charles le presento a sayoko a naruto y naruto le presento sayoko a minato,charles no era hermana de minato de sangre ella fue adoptada por dan y tsunade cuando la encontraron herida en un callejon(algo obio no?).

Casa de charles.

Hola tia charles-saludo naruto a su tia para recibir un golpe de una patada,callendo al piso,naruto se sobaba la cara para mirar a su atacante para ver a su prima "ubakata namikaze" la hija adoptiva de charles y es la actual precidenta estudiantil de la academia eostia era una chica algo fria pero muy pocas personas sabian que tenia un corazon calido-¿por que hiciste eso?-pregunto naruto mientras ubakata le pasaba un periodico y mientras leeia se volvia mas y mas palido el encabezado decia lo siguiente.

 _¿LA NUEVA ESTRELLA DEL MOMENTO BLACK KITSUNE?_

 _UNA ACTUACION DE BLACK KITSUNE EN LA ACADEMIA EOSTIA CAUSA REBUELO Y DE BUSQUEDA DE LA FUTURA ESTRELLA, MULTIPLES DISQUERAS BUSCAN A BLACK KITSUNE PARA QUE FIRMEN CON ELLOS._

Eres tan estupido llendo a mi academia y cantar y ahora todos te estan buscando en internet para saber quien eres,oka-sama tiene razon tu y el tio minato son dos despistados que no piensan las cosas antes de actuar tienes suerte de la mascara te tapaba casi toda la cara sino serias acosado por todos los canales nacionales-dijo ubakata para despues volver a golpearlo pero esta ves con una espada de madera causando que naruto gane un chichon.

EMPIEZA LA EXPLICASION

Entonces la directora de mi instituto te contrato para que cantaras en el aniversario pero no contabas que te estaban grabando y despues y al dia siguiente te llego un mensaje con un video que eras tu cantando y viste que estaba en multiples redes sociales y despues de mientras light se reia de ti aparecio el rey de kerplantiscan para obligar a light se casara con su primogenita y depues de que lo salvaras a de su compromiso el rey les precento a sus otras 2 hijas una tiene la edad de menma y la otra nuestra edad(18 años) y light te empujo y se escapo dejandote en la boca del lobo y cuando lograste escapar llegaste a tu casa viste a la perra de kushina y su actual marido zaticus gremory y vino a exigir la custodia de menma para que despues sea abofeteada por sayoko-san y despues que el tio minato la amenazo diciendo que si demandaba a sayoko-san la iva a contrademandar y meterla a la carcerl y despues menma golpeo a zaticus con un bate en los testiculos-resumio ubakata despues de que naruto le conto lo que paso para que naruto asienta con una liguera risa por el recuerdo como el pelirojo se retorcia en el piso-bueno no es ninguna sorpresa segun se dice en las noticias la empresa gremory esta casi esta en la ruina y kushina a estado buscando una manera de conseguir la herencia del señor oliver de diferentes maneras despues de que fuera deceredada-dijo ubakata ganando una sonrisa de naruto al recordar la exprecion de kushina al enterarse que su padre le quito todo gracias camaras.

Instituto fairy tail

Despues de visitar a su prima Naruto se encontraba pateando balones en el campo de soccer de su instituto para entrenerse,estaba algo decaido ya que apesar de todo lo que kushina le dijo y hiso el la seguia queriendola un poco pero parece que solamente se amaba a ella misma,sin que diera cuenta solto unas lagrimas que calleron en el balon,naruto no se dio cuenta pero en su espalda aparecio humo negro que se expandio y cuando se aclaro aparecio un ser gigante completamente negro de ojos azules con 2 cuernos gigantes(los que finalizaron shadow of the colosos es la transformacion de wander al final del juego) cuando pateo el balon el ser gigante lanzo fuego azul por su boca cosa que iso que el balon ganara fuerza y velocidad y cuando llego al arco la red no pudo aguantar mucho y fue atravezada pero la potencia fue tanta que el balon se perdio a la luz del sol.

 _ **¡CRASH¡**_

Hasta que escucho como algo se rompia y despues se sentia un instinto assesino que el reconocia demaciado bien,era de su mejor amiga y de la infancia,claudia Heartfilia la prima de la princesa de fairy tail "lucy heartifilia

La diferencia de las dos era que muy claras ejemplo.

lucy era una chica en desgracia, irresponsable, amenazaba a la gente de baja posicion economica,era muy explociva y siempre presumia su dinero con los becados.

Claudia era una chica que siempre ayudaba a los demas,ayudaba a diferentes fundaciones,y lo mejor en su opinion, ella hiso que casi expulsen a natsu por su mal comportamiento.

 _¡NARUTO¡_

Fue el grito que escucho atras de el y al girarse recibio un puñetazo para salir volando para caer en las gradas del campo de soccer.

Al poder recuperarse del golpe naruto vio a claudia con su puño que deprendia humo,claudia media 1,70 tiene ojos azules su pelo era color cafe claro lo tenia suelto hasta su trasero,tenia pechos copa DD bordeando el E cintura estrecha anchas caderas y piernas torneadas.

Naruto-kun tu balon rompio mi ventana mas te vale que me la pagues-dijo claudia para que naruto asienta pero claudia veia en sus ojos mucha tristeza y veia sus rojos con pocas lagrimas-¿que te paso naruto-kun? Y no intentes mentirme ya que se las caras que coloquas cuando mientes-pregunto claudia para que naruto agache la cabeza y suspire mientras se sentaba mientras claudia la imitaba.

Ah naruto-kun lo que sucede es que apesar de que sayoko-san te considera su hijo y tu tu mama sabes en el fondo de tu corazon que nadien podra acer que cambie para ti kushina es tu madre apesar de que te abandono-dijo claudia para que naruto agache la cabeza y le empieze a salir lagrimas y intente negar lo que dijo claudia pero sabe que ella tiene razon,apesar de que el quiera nagarlo el sabe que es verdad sayoko kagami no es su madre.

Kushina uzumaki es y siempre sera su madre.

 **HASTA AQUI.**

 **EN EL PROCIMO CAPITULO COLOCARE UNA CANCION ACI QUE CUAL QUIERE QUE NARUTO CANTE DENME UN REVIEW PARA SABER QUE CANCION QUIEREN**


	11. Chapter 11

Nada me pertenece.

Necesito tiempo para pensar claudia gracias por escuchar y intentar ayudarme pero yo n-no pu-puedo cada ves que veo a kushina recuerdo lo que dijo:que yo fui un accidente y que si yo no ubiera nacido ella ubiera sido feliz-dijo naruto llendoce con lagrimas al recordar las palabras que kushina le dijo ase un año,claudia no podia aser mucho pero debia intentar ayudar a naruto ya que apesar de no pasar tanto tiempo como antes el siempre la ayudaba cuando estaba decaida y triste- _debo acer algo para ayudarlo,solamente una persona que puede ayudarme_.

Con naruto

¿Por que me empieza a pasar esto?-dijo naruto para recivir un liguero golpe en la nuca,volteandoce vio a minato que le sonreia con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza-naruto sigueme tenemos que hablar-ordeno minato para que naruto lo siguiera,entraron a un restaurante llamado"ichiraku ramen"(es mas grande que el de la serie) donde cuando entraron las meseras se preparaban para atenderlos ya que naruto comia mucho y dejaban una buena propina.

Naruto se que ace un año entre en una deprecion y que tuviste que cuidarme a mi y a menma no disfrutaste nada en un año pero quiero decirte algo,gracias si no fuera por ti pude aver muerto y averlos dejado solos pero tu nunca te rendiste y cuando casi te expulsan del instituto por trabajar es mas hasta mejoraste con cursos nocturnos, y gracias a ti conoci a sayoko y sus hijas,naruto tu y menma son lo unico que tengo quiero que sepas lo siguiente:tu y menma son mi orgullo y te debo la felicidad que tengo ahora,pero ahora es tu turno para que tengas tu propia felicidad y sobretodo experimentes las cosas de la vida busca una novia,ten relaciones sexuales diviertete -dijo minato para que naruto se pare y valla a abrazarlo mientras soltaba lagrimas por sus palabras exepto las ultimas.

Ah y quitate ese lente de contacto-dijo minato para que naruto asienta y se sacara un plastico del ojo que una ves fue azul ahora era rojo sangre con tres tomoe-bueno vamos a casa alli te espera una gran sorpresa pero debes colocarte esta benda-dijo minato con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Casa namikaze-kagami.

Minato llebaba a naruto mientras naruto asia todo por mantenerce de pie ya que minato no era bueno en dar indicasiones-bueno quitate la venda y manten la vista en este bebe-dijo minato para que naruto se quite la venda y al poder ver vio un auto,el auto era un BMW M3 GTR color plateado con vinilo azul(bueno no soy bueno describiendo pero los que an jugado need for speed:most wanted sabran cual es y los que no lo han jugado busquenlo y veran como es) p-pa-papa n-n-no es el auto del numero 1 de la blacklist-dijo naruto tartamudeando un poco causando una liguera risa en minato y en ese momento sayoko con sus hijas con venelana y menma salgan de su casa y al ver el auto todos tengan la mandibula al suelo.

m-m-mi-mina-kun me alegro que naru-chan este mejor pero no cres que este auto es algo caro-dijo sayoko con la cara palida ya que el auto costaba 100.000 yenes en la tienda y ese dinero era para poder pagar las universidades de sus hijos,venelana reia en silencio ya que la exprecion de sayoko es muy graciosa- no te preocupes sayo-chan yo pague el auto y en total costo 30.000 yenes ese auto estuvo en una subasta de la policia y hay es mas barato-dijo venelana ganando un suspiro de alivio de las chicas y una seja alzada se sayoko.

Por que compraste el auto si tu no necesitas un auto y menos regalarias uno a alguien-dijo sayoko con la ceja alzada y cruzandoce de brazos bajo su busto asiendolos parecer mas grandes,ganando una sonrisa luguriosa de venelana-oh me conoces muy bien mina-kun prometio que si lo ayudaba a pagar el auto mina-kun acepto tener relaciones sexuales conmigo todo el dia de san valentin y no usar condon para que tenga un bebe-dijo venelana sonrojada pensando en un bebe rubio de ojos violeta, causando un aura de muerte en sayoko-no es justo yo tambien quiero un bebe-dijo sayoko para que minato tenga un escalofrio y en eso las castañas tengan una sonrisa maliciosa para girar sus cabezas y despues ve a minato con deseo causando que el rubio mayor trage saliva.

Al dia siguiente(y dia de san valentin).

Naruto estaba emocionado porfin podia conducir con su nuevo auto asique despues de dejar a miu,haruka y fubuki en la academia eostia,naruto se trono los dedos y se giro a ver a menma en el asiento tracero-¿estas listo menma?-pregunto naruto ganando un asentimiento del namikaze menor,para que naruto acelere el auto a una gran velocidad ganando un grito de emocion de menma.

Fairy Tail Instituto.

Todos los estudiantes estaban entrando a el instituto cuando escucharon el grito de alguien y cuando vieron que pasaba vieron como un auto muy reconocido para algunas personas vieron el auto de naruto y cuando naruto y menma salieron muchos fueron a acerles preguntas pero naruto solo se largo a su clase de musica con light siguiendolo con la mandibula en el suelo.

vamos naruto cres que nadien sabe a quien le pertenece ese auto papa paso casi 6 meses en busca del tipo que lo conducia y ese auto lo encontraron cuando un cazarecompensa y antiguo policia llamado cross trajo al corredor y el auto echo casi una chatarra y que tu lo tengas me parece imprecionante ese auto-dijo light con algo de envidia-bueno que tal si le pides el otro auto que el señor cross capturo tu padre te lo puede dar ya que el es el jefe,bueno necesito mejorar mi vos al cantar probare la nueva cancion que hice-dijo naruto tomando unos audifonos y relajarse.

 _「_ _opening de digimon tamers/_

 _ **Si es que quieres ser tan bueno, si lo sueñas  
de verdad;intentalo, empiezalo, seguro y velooooo.**_

Yo no hacia la tarea jamás,  
pero, eso se a quedado muy atras.  
Todo, comenzo por curiosidad,  
por que yo, quiero entenderlo todo.  
En todas partes tropecé,  
fue doloroso, yo lo se,  
se bien como te sientes!  
algo interior me impulzó  
y volvi a estar de pie  
tome la oportunidad.  
Sueña siempre, sueña intenta,  
y asi pronto triunfarás:  
haslo todo con amor y pon mucha atencióon  
Sueña siempre, sueña intenta,  
y asi pronto triunfarás.  
Confío en ti lo lograras, no pares de correr.  
Sueña siempre, sueña intenta,  
y asi pronto triunfarás:  
al despertar no pararas muy lejos llegaras!

Jajaja sabia que no se te olvidaria esa cancion-dijo light riendoce ligeramente-bueno no la puedo olvidar ya que esa cancion la hise cuando era un niño y mi bisa abuelo me inspiro por sus aventura-dijo naruto al recordar a su bisa abuelo jimpachi namikaze.

 **HASTA AQUI GRACIAS POR SER PACIENTE Y ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO LA CANCION PARA MI FUE LA MEJOR DE MI NIÑES DIGANME SI LES GUSTO.**

 **HE ESTADO PENSANDO EN UNA HISTORIA DE NARUTO Y BOKU NO HERO ACADEMY:NARUTO ES EL HERMANO GEMELO MENOR DE IZUKU,TIENE LOS PODERES DE DELSIN ROWE SOLO EL HUMO(INFAMOUS SECOND SON) Y LOS PODERES DE SUB ZERO Y EL COMO SU HERMANO QUIERE SER HEROE.**

 **DIGANME SI QUIERE QUE LA HAGA**


	12. Chapter 12

Nada me pertenece.

Luego de que naruto terminara su cancion y practicara para que mejorara su vos,los amigos alias para los chicos ricos "los ners" y para las mujeres "los papacitos" estaban hablando de un tema muy importante enfrente de sus casilleros.

¿Y sabes cuando conoceras a tus otras prometidas?-pregunto light con una sonrisa para despues recibir un gemido de naruto por respuesta-no lo se desde que drake-sama cancelo la fiesta tengo miedo de saber como seran ya conociste a momoyo y a tiffa y gracias a ti a cellestine se añadio y aun no se cuantas chicas mas seran-dijo naruto para despues golpearse la cabeza con la puerta repetidamente y despues light lo lleve al salon despues de que naruto se auto noqueo.

En clase.

Aye hoy tendremos unos nuevos estudiantes-dijo happy para que entren los nuevos estudiantes para que naruto abra los ojos sorprendido ya que 2 de los 3 estudiantes era cellestine y olga-me llamo mei misaki mucho gusto-dijo monotonamente una chica de 18 años pelinegra,era muy palida con un ojo rojo y el otro tapado por un parche mei media 1,65 cm es palida tenia pechos copa B cintura estrecha y pierna perfectamente torneadas.

 **[NA; NO DESCRIBIRE A OLGA Y CELLESTINE YA QUE CREO QUE YA LAS DESCRIBI EN OTRO CAPITULO creo?]**

mi nombre es olga discordia/cellestine agare mucho gusto-dijiero olga y cellestine sincronizadamente para despues se vean mutuamente con ira y mas de uno vio como chispas choquen entre si y se lancen a pelear comicamente sacandole una gota en la nuca a toda la clase- y estoy comprometida con naruto namikaze-denuevo dijieron sincronizadamente causando que naruto casi tenga un ataque al corazon y light ... bueno grababa con su telefono para el futuro.

 _ **¡NARUTO¡**_

Ese grito,naruto reconocia ese grito en donde fuera,estaba apunto de escaparse pero la puerta del salon fue derribada girando las cabezas todos vieron a un hombre de edad avanzada que media 2,15 cm avanzada calvo y con un bigote separado en dos parte y quedaba atras de su cabeza arriba de las orejas sin ropa en la parte de arriba dejando libres sus musculos y teniendo un pantalon de batalla blanco y cargaba a un inconsiente menma con una mano y al parecer tenia ¿un aura morada?-JI-CHAN-naruto grito sorprendido de que su abuelo jimpachi namikaze este en el instituto lo ultimo que escucho de el era que estaba participando en el "The King of Iron Fist Tournament" para que despues el viejo salte y lo golpe en la cara para que lo deje inconsiente.

 **EN LA AZOTEA**

Podemos ver a naruto y menma con la ropa chamuscada y menma tenia un chichon humeante mientras naruto tenia la cara roja depues de recibir el golpe mientras oculto estaban los hermanos yagami,kari estaba preocupada ya que por la estadura y por como se veia jinpachi era demaciado intimidante y light que estaba divirtiendoce mientras grababa en vivo.

Ji-chan ¿porque nos golpeaste?- pregunto menma a su abuelo para despues ocultarse detras de naruto despues de que jinpachi lo viera-¿crei entrenar hombres honorable? Y cuando los voy a visitar despues de ganar el torneo pero me llevo una sorpresa de que su padre es violado por dos mujeres y tambien de que naruto esta comprometido con una gran cantidad de mujeres,entrene hombres no a PERVERTIDOS-dijo gritando al final para depues lanzarse sobre ellos pero naruto lo esquiva con una finta y dando tres saltos mortales inversos para alejarse pero menma no fue tan afortunado ya que el recibio el golpe de jinpachi que lo dejo inconsiente-ji-chan estas exagerando las cosas-dijo naruto molesto por el golpe que recibio menma-son mis herederos naruto debes ser mas fuerte en cuerpo y alma-dijo jinpachi para despues lanzarse mientras naruto lo esquivo girando a la derecha y golpeandolo con su pie lanzando a jinpachi unos centimetros y este a punto de caerse pero al ver bien jinpachi en un rapido movimiento golpeo a naruto en el estomago sacandole saliva con sangre dejandolo sin aire.

No dejare que me ganes are lo posible para poder **DERROTARTE** -dijo naruto gritando al final para que su ojo rojo cambie a morado y los brazos de naruto ganen electricidad de color blanco para lanzarse y golpe a jinpachi en la cara despues de darle una patada en el torso que mando volando a jinpachi pero cuando cayo naruto no le dio tiempo de recuperarse y le empezo a golpear el rostro una y otra ves hasta que se agoto pero en eso a naruto le empieza a doler la cabeza y le empezo a salir unas marcas en los costados de la frente junto a una marca parecida a un diamante en medio y sus manos salgan nunas garras de zorro para que empieze a gritar hasta que se desmayo y antes de que callera jinpachi lo recogio y lo miro seriamente para despues sonreir.

Apesar de saber de que no estas listo para enfrentarme aun no te rendiste para proteger a tu hermano eres un orgulloso decendiente mio-dijo jinpachi para despues acercarse a menma y cargarlo.

Casa namikaze-kagami.

Podemos ver a menma y jinpachi riendose a carcajadas mientras fubuki,haruka y miu viendo con lastima a minato mientras mientras naruto seguia inconciente en un sofa ¿por que estaban viendo a minato con lastima? era por que minato estaba en el piso solamente con pantalones que ahora son bermudas,mientras su torso estaba con multiples chupetones y diferentes heridas echas por uñas en su espalda.

Bueno esto es lo mejor que a pasado en el dia-dijo jinpachi para que menma asienta y naruto enpiese a despertar-¿que me paso?-pregunto naruto para que jinpachi se siente al lado de el-lo que paso es que empesaste a despertar el gen demoniaco que todo namikaze tiene con el gen angelical senju y el gen kitsune de los uzumakis-dijo jinpachi para que empieze una historia.

 **(na:NOOOO HISTORIA DE LAS PERSONAS)**

Y esa es toda la historia –dijo jinpachi para que le salga una vena en la frente ver a su nieto y a sus bisnietos dumiendo para despues golpearlos en la cabeza-y ¿que hay de comer?-pregunto jinpachi.

 **BUENO HASTA AQUI Y COMO PUEDEN VER YA COLOQUA A MEI DE ANOTHER HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	13. Chapter 13

Nada me pertenece.

 _ **Sorpresas y mas sorpresas**_

Luego de recibir una paliza a manos de su biza abuelo y comer ramen la familia estaba despertando y esperaban para poder entrar al baño

 _¡BUA,BUA,BUA¡_

Toda la familia se sorprendio por el ruido y cuando haruka abrio la puerta y lo que vio la sorprendio,era una canasta con un bebe-que demonios-dijo haruka sacando al bebe de la canasta y cuando lo vio bien se sorprendio,el bebe era rubio con un mechon azul oscuro y un ojo de color azul y el otro rojo con 2 comas y vio una nota,entrando a su casa la familia vio a haruka con el bebe dejando shockeada a la familia,naruto salio del schock para sacar una manta para arropar al bebe-quien seria tan cruel para abandonar un bebe-dijo venelana con ira ya que ella nunca dejaria a una criatura indefensa,haruka le pasaba a minato la carta y cuando mas leia se volvia mas y mas palido-naruto deberias leer esto-dijo minato para pasarle la carta a su hijo que pestaño sorprendido.

Para que cuando termino de leer se sorprendion se acerco al bebe y lo abrazo con lagrimas sorprendiendo a las feminas y a los hombres ya que naruto pocas veces avia derramado lagrimas enfrente de ellos,jinpachi se acerco con la nota para empesar a leerla en vos alta.

 _Naruto-kun se que no nos emos visto en casi un año pero no puedo seguir asiendome cargo del bebe,mi padre me saco de mi casa pero gracias a tu ayuda logre graduarme y consegui un trabajo que me paga una buena cantidad de dinero,pero no creas que no amo a boruto(en honor al hombre que amo) solamente que este trabajo me ayudara para criarlo en el futuro,espero que puedas perdonarme y que en un futuro nos rencontremos y seamos una familia,espero que puedas perdonarme._

 _Atte:saeko busujima_

 _Ps:te amo naruto,te amo boruto._

la familia estaba sorprendida por la carta porque decia que naruto era el padre del bebe,sayoko estaba sonriendo por tener un nieto pero tambien triste por boruto las demas feminas fueron donde naruto para ver a boruto-¿como es posible que el bebe sea tuyo tienes recien 18 años naruto?-pregunto minato con algo de alegria por tener un nieto.

bueno paso despues de unos 3 meses despues de que kushina se fue,estaba triste por no poder aser nada para ayudarte y un dia estaba llorando en la azotea entro saeko al principio empezo a consolarme y luego le conte lo que paso se sento a mi lado y despues me conto que no somos diferentes por que su madre la abandono a una corta edad y su padre la maltrataba cada ves que podia,luego de un mes de una bonita amistad fui a una fiesta donde bebi por primera ves,desperte en una cama desnudo con saeko a mi lado despues desperto y juramos que no paso nada y despues me transferi a la academia fairy tail,saeko se graduo antes que nosotro por ser 1 año mayor-termino de contar naruto para que las feminas entendieran que saeko tenia una oportunidad de salir adelante y ella no la queria desperdiciarla para poder ayudar en el futuro de su hijo,mientras lo hombres bueno-asi que te gustan las mayores eh picaron-dijo jinpachi mientras le frotaba los nudillos en la cabeza mientras minato y menma veian a boruto jugando con la antigua sonaja de menma y con kurama-bueno espero que mientras buscamos la antigua cuna de menma tu puedas cuidar a boruto-chan si no te molesta sayo-chan-dijo minato para que despues vea a sayoko arullando a boruto en sus brazos.

No te preocupes deja que boru-chan se divierta con su abuela,me encargare de eso pero no se demoren-dijo sayoko con una dulce sonrisa para que los hombres salgan a toda prisa para poder tener donde dejar a boruto para dormir-naru-chan no te preocupes cuando vuelvan del instituto hablamos pero ahora deja que lo cuidemos -propuso sayoko para que naruto asienta.

INSTITUTO

¡QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE¡/¡KKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA-fue el grito que se escucho por todo el reino espastando a todos,el origen del grito eran light y claudia-asique por eso cuando estabamos en konoha siempre estabas distante,te tirabas a la chica mas sensual de la escuela saeko-dijo light asombrado para que despues este enterrado en el pizo por un puñetazo de claudia-no vuelvas a decir eso baka tomatelo con seriedad,como es posible naruto-kun un bebé es una gran responsabilidad y con todo lo que esta pasando en tu vida con tus prometidas,tu proximo año entraras a la universidad-dijo claudia con el seño fruncido y con las maños en las caderas para que naruto empiese a sudar-bueno oka-san no trabaja y quiere cuidar a boruto el biza abuelo quiere entrenar a boruto desde el momento que cumpla los 5 años,menma cree que sera futbolista y miu fubuki y haruka quieren ayudar a oka-san a cuidarlo-dijo naruto para que claudia asienta y se ria ganando dos cejas alsadas por sus amigos-¿de que te ries?-pregunto light curioso por que su amiga no reia mucho-me rio por que ase tiempo naruto dijo que el nunca tendria hijos y que preferia morir virgen pero ahora es padre-dijo claudia sacandole una leve risa a light y un rubor a naruto.

Mejor vallamos a clases-dijo naruto para que sus amigos asientan,una ves que nuestros amigos estuvieron en clase happy-sensei llamo la atencion de todos-aye sir hoy tenemos una salida especial debido a que las calificaciones an mejorado el director premio a los con mejores calificaciones a una salida al parque de diversiones "Amagi Brilliant Park"asique voy a decir a los que van-dijo happy sacando una lista de la nada mientras toda la clase estaba emocinada mientras que otros estaban decaidos por que sus calificaciones no son las mejores,ironicamente todas las chicas iban mientras los hombres solamente ivan:naruto,light,gray,elfman,jet,droy,laxus,freed. Bueno esto sera divertido-dijo naruto para que light asienta.

Hasta aqui

 **Lamento averme demorado TANTO pero estoy apunto de graduarme y las pruebas estan a la vuelta de la esquina puede que me demore mas en escrivir pero no voy a dejar de escribir,lo siento y espero que puedan entenderlo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nada me pertenece**

Luego de un divertido día en el parque de diversiones, nuestros amigos estaban en una situación muy complicada en la vida de los adolescentes.

No sé cómo pasa esto, pero de ninguna manera creí que fuera a pasar esto-dijo naruto con una mirada inexpresiva se estarán preguntando ¿Qué pasa? Pues es sencillo si vemos la situación.

haber vemos a naruto sudando a mares con múltiples lanzas y espadas apuntándole a su alrededor mientras múltiples chicas lo miraban con ganas de matarlo mientras en un palco vemos a light inconsciente con una daga enterrada en su mano izquierda.

 **Flashback**

Vamos naruto tú crees lo que bisabuelo te dice-dijo light a naruto que iba conduciendo a la salida del estacionamiento del parque de diversiones, se fueron tempranos por que empezó una tormenta eléctrica mientras naruto le contaba a light las aventuras de su bisabuelo.

Digo no son malas sus historias, pero son muy fantanciosas, digo enfrentar a demonios, encontrar una espada legendaria, derrotar a un demonio que estuvo a punto de alcanzar la divinidad, vamos amigo crees que a tu bisabuelo ya le está afectando la edad-dijo light a naruto con una ceja alzada mientras bebía una soda-light no sé si mi bisabuelo está mintiendo o solamente lo hace para entretenernos, pero yo le creo por que si no te acuerdas cuando volvió del torneo active mis genes dormidos-dijo naruto para que light asienta recordando como jinpachi literalmente destruyo una pared con sus puños desnudos.

Bueno no se sabe hasta que demuestre lo contrario-dijo light para que naruto asienta mientras se esforzaba en ver el camino, pero la lluvia había empeorado al punto es que un rayo callo a unos metros del auto-la tormenta está empeorando mucho-dijo naruto con mucha preocupación por su familia especialmente por su hijo.

mejor acelera amigo porque no sé cuánto tiempo pasara antes que caiga un rayo en el auto-dijo light muy preocupado para que los amigos vean con pánico como un rayo callo en el auto para que naruto vea que el auto acelérelo a una velocidad muy extrema para que se escuche una explosión en la zona.

 **Lugar desconocido**

 _n-n-na-na-ru-to-Naru-_ NARUTO-nuestro protagonista fue despertado violentamente con un golpe en la cara de parte de su mejor amigo- ¿qué paso? -pregunto naruto mientras se paraba y se veía si tenia una herida o una fractura para que vea aliviado que ninguno de los dos tenía una herida seria- ¿dónde estamos? -pregunto naruto para que vea que estaban en una selva-no lo se vi unos pocos metros para ver si había alguien alrededor pero no encontré nada tampoco el auto-respondió light para empezar a estirarse para relajar sus articulaciones.

Vamos caminemos tal ves encontremos a alguien o en el mejor de los casos el auto-dijo naruto para que light asienta, mientras caminaban naruto sentía algo raro como si hubiera estado en esa selva pero en eso- _jejeje_ -fue lo que escucharon, mirando alrededor los amigos fueron corriendo hasta que volvieron a escuchar la risa estando de rodillas los amigos vieron que las risas eran un gran grupo de mujeres que se estaban vallándose, con grandes sonrojos los protagonistas se miraron y se fueron en silencio pero naruto tropezó y cayó y el sonido del impacto llamo la atención de las chicas que se vallaban, con los rostros pálidos los amigos empezaron a retroceder lentamente- **AGARRENLOS** -ordeno una de las chicas con un grito demoniaco para que los adolescentes salgan corriendo con el alma que lleva el diablo.

 **Na: ¡corran perras corran¡**

Luego de una persecución que acabo muy rápido los dos amigos estaban en un gran salón amarrados en unas sillas mientras que en la entrada del salón entra una mujer despampanante y con otra chica que era el vivo retrato de ella (Hipólita y diana de wonder women la película animada) naruto trago saliva por los nervios no porque las encuentro atractivas si no que podía ver un aura de batalla y con unas miradas de muertes.

Mi reina encontramos a estos hombres espiándonos mientras nos baña nabos-dijo una pelirroja mientras las demás chicas los veían con odios-l-l-la mentamos que pasara eso, pero esto es un grave error si nos dan la oportunidad podremos aclararlo-dijo light con nerviosismo para que una de las chicas lo golpe en la cara la fuerza fue tanta que le arranco un diente-no hablaras hasta que la reina diga que hables hombre-dijo una chica con desprecio en su vos.

Por favor solamente queremos irnos a nuestro hogar-dijo naruto para que la reina le coloque un lazo alrededor de los dos-nombres-ordeno la reina para que el lazo brillara-naruto namikaze kagami edad 18 años padre soltero actualmente estudiante de la escuela fairy tail-dijo naruto impactándo a si mismo porque soltó esa información como si nada-este lazo fue bendecido por los dioses cada persona que lo tiene atado dirá la verdad no importa nada cuanto lo intenten siempre dirán la verdad-dijo la reina para que los amigos traguen por eso.

Ma llamo Hipólita soy la reina de las amazonas de la tierra de themyscira-dijo la ahora nombrada Hipólita para que a su lado la amazona de pelo rojo le entregue una daga azul con extrañas inscripciones en la hoja-le enterraremos la daga de la verdad en el momento en el que les apuñalemos ustedes tendrán que pelear para poder liberarse de la daga se enfrentaran a nuestras hermanas más fuertes.

Solamente dejen nos ir tenemos que volver rápidamente antes de que nuestras familias se preocupen-dijo light con miedo para que la misma chica que lo golpeo tomo la daga y le enterró la daga causando que light grite mientras le aparecen lágrimas en los ojos-¡LIGHT¡-grito naruto preocupado por su amigo light no soporto el dolor y se desmayó, naruto en un ataque de ira rompe el lazo y corre para envestir a la chica que apuñalo a su amigo mientras la golpea múltiples veces en la cara para sacar dos espadas del piso y apuñalar las manos de la chica y quede enterada en la pared.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Las amazonas estaban sorprendidas por lo que hiso el rubio, naruto voltea y las amazonas ven que en su espalda aparecen dos alas una negra y otra blanca-U **-ST-** ED- **ES LASTIMARO A MI MEJOR AMIGO-** grito el rubio con una vos demoniaca asustando a las amazonas.

 **HASTA AQUÍ**

 **L** **AMENTO QUE SEA CORTO, PERO ES LO QUE PUEDO CON EL TIEMPO QUE TENGO LIBRE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y TAMBIEN MI ANTIGUA COMPUTADORA SE ROMPIO POR ESO NO LOGRE SUBIR NINGUN CAPITULO.**

 **PERO COMO REGALO USTEDES ELIGUIRAN QUE HISTORIA SERA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

 **-LA VIDA MODERNA DE NARUTO**

 **-EL ATARDECER DE LA LUZ.**

 **-LA VIDA DE CLOUD.**

 **LA ELECION ES DE USTEDES QUE TENGAN UNA BONITA LECTURA**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nada me pertenece.**

 **-Lo que prometo lo cumplo**

 **-no estoy a favor de golpear a las mujeres**

Las amazonas estaban asustadas de naruto con esa mirada de puro odio, menos Hipólita que estaba con los ojos abiertos al ver a naruto con sus alas y colas y por un breve momento vio a una silueta que era el vivo retrato de naruto solamente que con el cabello plateado y no tenia marcas en las mejillas y solamente contaba con alas negras.

 _Flashback_

 _Se veía en una playa en themyscira a un joven Jinpachi con un bebe en sus brazos mientras Hipólita estaba con una mirada de odio en su rostro mientras tenía otro bebe en sus brazos-te lo vuelvo a decir Jinpachi dame a esa cosa que tienes en tus brazos-dijo Hipólita mientras fulmina con la mirada al bebe en los brazos de Jinpachi para que él bebe empiece a llora._

 _No sabes lo mucho que me decepcionaste Hipólita este bebe en mis brazos es tu hijo y lo quieres matar creí que eras una buena persona, pero me equivoque no eres mejor que los hombres que odias -dijo Jinpachi con odio para que hipolita resople y le dé la espalda y empiece a caminar dentro de la selva._

 _Si quieres criar a esa "cosa" bien, pero Vete de mí isla si quieres salvar a esa "cosa" pero no serán bienvenidos en mi isla-dijo hipolita mientras Jinpachi niega la cabeza con tristeza para que le salgan 2 alas negras y se valla mientras a jinpachi y a hipolita les sale una lagrima, en el ojo derecho a hipolita mientras a jinpachi le salió la lagrima en el izquierdo._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _Jinpachi_ \- pensó Hipólita con tristeza y nostalgia la reina de las amazonas con leves lágrimas en los ojos, pero una de sus amazonas paso volando a uno centímetros de ella saliendo de sus recuerdos vio a 3 de sus 10 amazonas en el suelo noqueadas.

 **No se los perdonare** -dijo naruto para empezar a correr y embistió a la hija de hipolita para lanzarla a una pared y empiece a correr y la empieza a golpear, cada puñetazo Asia diana Asia que la estructura del templo tuviera cada vez más grietas.

Naruto la saco de la pared y la levanta del cuello y le da un golpe y la manda a la chica a una pared, tomando en cuenta la perdida de sangre de light naruto decidió acabar con ella, para que empiece a correr y de una patada a la chica, la fuerza fue tanta que rompió la pared y la dejo inconsciente.

Las amazonas perdieron el miedo al ver como su princesa fue masacrada pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo hipolita levanto la mano asiendo que las amazonas se detengan, naruto no sabía que hacer, pero se detuvo también si nadie ataca el no ataca, pero en eso hipolita se empezó a acercar lentamente poniendo tensas a sus súbditas pero naruto se puso en guardia pero no espero que sus alas y sus colas se empezarán a retraer para que caiga de rodillas y escupa algo de sangre.

hipolita se acercó a naruto pero dejo impactadas a sus amazonas cuando se arrodillo y abrazo a naruto con lágrimas en los ojos el ojiazul-rojo se sorprendió pero lo dejo mas impactado por lo que escucho- _lo siento_ -era el susurro de hipolita que repetía todo el tiempo, hipolita rompió el abrazo le agarro el rostro para que naruto vea como hipolita tenía muchas lágrimas-nunca pensé que te volvería a ver perdóname, perdóname mi bebe, perdóname mi pequeño dan-dijo hipolita impactando a naruto de que hipolita diga el nombre de su abuelo.

Separándose de hipolita con lo que le quedaba de fuerza naruto se levanto y la miro a los ojos- ¿cómo conoces el nombre de mi abuelo? -pregunto naruto para que hipolita se vuelva a acercar y le intente dar otro abrazo, pero naruto se alejó, pero con la poco de energía que le quedaba se terminó cayendo y desmayándose

TIME SKIP.

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado y cuando vio que no era su cuarto intento levantarse rápidamente, pero sus piernas le dolían tanto que termino cayendo al piso, con lentitud se levanto cuando vio que estaba en un cuarto muy elegante mirando alrededor vio a light en una cama separada con la mano vendada.

Se empezó a acercar lentamente mientras no se da cuenta de que tiene una muñequera de cuadros blancos y negros con el símbolo Ω, cuando naruto vio que estaba bien dejo escapar un aliento que retenía para poder relajarse un poco. Naruto se empezó a acercar a la ventana para ver como las amazonas reparaban todo el desastre que naruto hiso, light empezaba a moverse y con la ayuda de naruto se paró.

Light me alegra que estés bien-dijo naruto con una sonrisa para que light asienta y empiecen a acercarte a unas sillas- ¿Qué paso? -pregunto light con curiosidad mientras se sientan ,lo último que recordaba era un gran dolor en la mano y después todo se volvió negro- me enfrente a las amazonas y me volví a trasformar en mis genes sobrenaturales después de que te enterraran una daga en la mano, derrote a 4 amazonas entre ellas a la princesa pero antes de que volvieran a lanzarse en mí contra la reina las detuvo y cuando se empezó a acercarse a mí empecé a volver a la normalidad creía que iba a ser mi fin pero no espere que la reina me abrazara mientras repetía lo siento muchas veces hasta dijo "perdóname mi pequeño dan" luego me solté pero no tenía nada de energía y me termine desmallándome-termino de contar naruto para que light suspire con cansancio.

Normalmente una pareja de amigos se pasa asiendo otras cosas como hablar de vídeo juegos o hacer deportes, pero desde que somos amigos todos los días ha sido de todo menos aburridos-dijo light con una sonrisa divertida recordando todas las aventuras que pasaron desde que eran niños.

naruto se ríe estando por completo de acuerdo con su amigo, pero en eso la puerta se abre ganando la atención para ver que era hipolita con su hija-veo que están mejor-dijo hipolita con una sonrisa cariñosa para que naruto y light levanten una ceja en confusión-gracias por ayudarnos, pero ¿por qué nos ayudaste? -pregunto light ganando un asentimiento de naruto.

es bueno que una madre apoye a su hijo-dijo hipolita impactando a naruto al borde de que su mandíbula toque el suelo y light se golpe en la cabeza, era mucho pedir un día que pase con su mejor amigo no tenga chicas obsesionadas, magia o matrimonios arreglados.

Naruto negando con la cabeza le dijo-lo siento señora, pero yo no soy su hijo-dijo naruto para que hipolita sienta un gran dolor en su corazón.

no, es imposible que me equivoque tu eres mi bebe, mi pequeño dan-dijo hipolita al borde de las lagrimas para que naruto se sorprenda al oír el nombre de su abuelo-señora ¿cómo se llama el padre de su hijo? -pregunto naruto para que hipolita con leves lagrimas saque una foto de su escote y se la muestre a naruto para que quede impactado al ver a su bisabuelo, pero mas joven abrazando a una hipolita más joven-su nombre es jinpachi namikaze-dijo hipolita con una leve sonrisa y naruto asienta con una leve sonrisa.

Eso era lo que creía, señora yo no soy dan soy su nieto, naruto namikaze, aunque usted sabe mi nombre al colocarme el lazo-dijo naruto para que hipolita abra los ojos sorprendida -e-es-eso quiere decir que eres mi-hipolita no podía terminar la oración para que naruto asienta con una leve sonrisa para que naruto la abrace con una sonrisa-si tu eres mi bisabuela-dijo naruto para que hipolita le devuelva el abraso con una gran sonrisa.

 **Hasta aquí**

 **Ustedes votaron (aunque fueron solamente 2) y yo cumplí y ahora ustedes elegirán cual sigue, pero he visto que he descuidado mis otras historias así que ustedes eligieran cual sigue.**

 **-EL ATARDECER DE LA LUZ.**

 **-LA VIDA DE CLOUD.**

 **USTEDES LES TOCA DECIDIR CUIDENCE**


End file.
